


Crash!!

by FranVenegas



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Higuel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranVenegas/pseuds/FranVenegas
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi, Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Kudos: 7





	1. Capítulo I

Hiro la había conocido en la universidad y en un principio no se llevaban nada bien, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de cuán compatibles eran, de lo bien que la pasaban juntos y de lo indispensables que se habían vuelto el uno para el otro.

La amistad dio paso al amor, un amor adolescente que fue madurando, haciéndose más fuerte con el tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta que ella era el amor de su vida no dudo ni un segundo en pedirle que fuera su esposa. El sueño de compartir su vida con quien más amaba estaba a solo un sí de distancia.

Desde aquella afirmación que los había unido habían pasado felices cuatro años. Ambos estaban por llegar a los treinta.

Eran felices juntos, solo necesitaban del otro para sentirse completos y en paz.

—Hiro —la voz de Karmi se escuchó desde la ducha.

— ¿Mmm? —el nipón contestó aun adormilado, eran apenas las ocho de la mañana de un sábado, realmente no le apetecía estar despierto tan temprano.

—Ven a tallarle la espalda a tu esposa —el tono de su voz era travieso y Hiro lo noto de inmediato. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se fue desvistiendo a medio camino para llegar a la ducha.

—Buenos días —sonrío mientras corría la cortina y se acomodaba tras Karmi.

—Buenos días —compartieron un ansioso beso.

Todo apuntaba a que ese día sería perfecto.

La ducha tomó más de la cuenta, y cuando salieron del baño se dieron cuenta de que era algo tarde. Y aún les quedaba mucho por hacer antes de poder salir.

— ¿A qué hora es el evento? —Karmi se estaba vistiendo apresuradamente.

—Tía Cass me dijo que deberíamos llegar alrededor de las doce —el Hamada estaba rebuscando dentro de su closet—, ¿has visto mis jeans negros?

—Están doblados en la parte de arriba.

—Tienes razón —Hiro alcanzó sus pantalones y continuo en la ardua labor de verse presentable.

— ¿Te vas a ir primero? —Karmi ya estaba frente al espejo poniéndose un poco de maquillaje y arreglando su pelo.

—Sí, es probable que necesite ayuda —dijo mientras se calzaba un par de converse rojas—, ¿y tú?

—Tengo que pasarme por el laboratorio primero —se dio una última mirada ante el espejo—. ¿Cómo me veo?

—Hermosa —Hiro contempló a su esposa y sonrió—, realmente hermosa.

—Tonto —la chica sonrió y le dio un corto beso—, ¿nos vemos allá?

—Claro —tomo su cartera y el sonido de sus pasos se perdió por el pasillo.

—Bien —el asiático miró su reloj—, son las diez treinta —caminar hasta donde se encontraba el Lucky Cat le llevaría unos cuarenta minutos, así que lo mejor sería tomar un taxi.

Se miró rápidamente al espejo contemplando sus indomables greñas. No había caso con su cabello.

Salió del departamento y bajo las escaleras cruzando los dedos para encontrar un taxi lo más rápido posible.

La reinauguración del Lucky Cat Café era el evento que Cassandra había pasado planeando durante todo el año anterior. Su cafetería ya tenía más de veinte años funcionando y por lo tanto durante el último tiempo se había pasado realizando reformas para embellecer el lugar y poder prestar un mejor servicio.

— ¡Hiro! —Cassandra corrió a la entrada en cuanto vio un taxi a través de los ventanales. Había estado esperando a su sobrino—, ¡al fin llegas! ¡Necesito ayuda! —se sentía agobiada, faltaba poco menos de dos horas para que empezara el evento y aún faltaban cosas.

— ¡Tía Cass! —Hiro bajo lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó a saludar a su tía—, lamento la demora.

— ¡Hiro, cielo! —El Hamada fue envuelto en un apretado abrazo—, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—Claro.

—Necesito acomodar las mesas —la mujer se fue encaminando en dirección a la entrada del café pero el sonido de una llamada entrante interrumpió sus pasos—. ¿Sí? —Contestó de inmediato— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Como que perdido!? ¡Oh dios mío!

Hiro se quedó mirando a su tía sin entender qué rayos estaba pasando.

— ¡Ve por el músico! —grito luego de colgar. La llamada entrante era del encargado de la música del evento. Se había perdido y andaba dando vueltas en las calles aledañas— Necesito que llegue antes que todos los invitados.

—Está bien, ¿dónde está?

—En la plaza, cerca de la pileta.

—Voy —Hiro echó a correr en la dirección que le había indicado su tía.

— ¡Se llama Miguel y lleva una guitarra! —Grito Cassandra mientras su sobrino se iba alejando—, espero que me haya escuchado —volvió a su trabajo dentro del café, si tenía suerte todo saldrá perfecto.

Hiro anotó mentalmente que debería ejercitarse más, la carrera hasta la plaza lo tenía casi sin aliento. Se detuvo unos segundos para respirar profundo y volvió a su marcha. Estaba a solo una calle de la plaza, giró en una esquina y no se dio cuenta de que había alguien allí hasta que sintió el dolor de su espalda chocando contra el pavimento.

— ¡Lo siento! —una voz desconocida llegó hasta los oídos del Hamada, entre el dolor y la confusión solo atino a tomar la mano extendida frente a su rostro.

—No te preocupes, yo lo... —Hiro alzó su vista y se encontró con un muchacho moreno de ojos color chocolate que le sonreía apenado.

Se quedó sin aliento.

Hiro apretó aún más el agarre de sus manos, no se podía mover, sentía el rostro caliente y el sonido de su propio corazón palpitando de forma desenfrenada le bloqueaba la audición.

Estaba aturdido.

El chico moreno acentuó su sonrisa, su gesto era dulce y avergonzado. Por alguna razón él tampoco soltaba la mano de Hiro.

Se quedaron de pie en esa esquina hasta que el sonido de un teléfono los interrumpió.

— ¡Hiro! ¿¡Donde estas!?

—Lo siento tía Cass, tuve un pequeño accidente —miró al muchacho de reojo y noto la guitarra que llevaba en la espalda— ¿Eres Miguel?

—Yep —contestó.

—Tía Cass ya vamos en camino —colgó—. Lo siento mucho, soy Hiro Hamada. Mi tía me envió a buscarte.

—Un gusto, soy Miguel. Perdón por las molestias, no llevo mucho tiempo en San Francisco así que me perdí —de nuevo esa sonrisa, Hiro miró hacia otro lado. Aquel muchacho lo hacía sentir  _ extraño. _

Ambos se encaminaron al Lucky Cat lo más rápido que pudieron. Había un silencio cómplice entre ellos, por su parte Hiro estaba nervioso y Miguel sentía curiosidad por saber un poco más del chico que lo había arrollado en la esquina.

— ¡Al fin llegaron! —Tía Cass se las había arreglado para tener a punto el café—. Hola Miguel, soy Cassandra Hamada, un gusto —extendió su mano para saludar al moreno.

—El placer es mío señorita Cassandra —tomó la mano de Cass con cuidado.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Un vaso de agua estaría bien —Miguel se quedó de pie mirando el lugar, era un café bastante agradable —. Emm, ¿Hiro, no?

—Sí, yo soy Hiro —Hiro se sobresaltó al oír su nombre y se sintió un verdadero estúpido por la respuesta que había dado.

—Haha, eres gracioso —Miguel soltó una carcajada—, y dime, ¿vives aquí?

—No, no... —juego con sus manos, era un saco de nerviosismo— Aquí solo vive mi tía, yo vivo con mi esposa.

—Oh... tienes esposa —Miguel se dio un golpe mental, era obvio que alguien como él tendría pareja.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia? —a Hiro se le estaba dificultando mucho conectar sus ideas, sentía que todo lo que salía de su boca lo hacía sonar como un idiota.

—No, aun soy joven... Y llevo poco tiempo aquí, así que no conozco a mucha gente —se rasco la nuca.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecinueve.

—Oh, eres muy joven. Pensé que tenías mi edad.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? — Miguel en un principio también había pensado que Hiro tenía su edad o a lo sumo uno o dos años más. No pensaba que fuera mucho mayor y que además estuviera casado.

—Tengo veintinueve —dijo algo apenado.

—Te ves joven para casi tener treinta —Miguel le sonrió de forma coqueta. No podía evitar coquetearle al asiático, tenía algo que le atraía.

—Gracias —Hiro sentía sus mejillas ardiendo—, eres muy amable —'amable', ¡Dios! ¿Qué había sido eso? Estúpido, era un estúpido. El Hamada sintió ganas de golpearse la frente.

— ¿Estás bien cariño? —la voz de Karmi llegó a los oídos de ambos chicos— Pensé que no alcanzaría a llegar —se acercó a Hiro y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

—Hola amor —el Hamada salió de su letargo y le sonrió a su esposa. Había pasado de ser estúpido a estar incómodo.

—Hola, soy Miguel —el moreno interrumpió a la pareja para presentarse.

—Karmi, soy la esposa de Hiro —la chica sonrió e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Un placer Karmi —Miguel sintió la incomodidad en el ambiente así que decidió que lo mejor sería dar un paso al lado y dejar a la pareja a solas—. Me iré a preparar, espero que nos volvamos a ver luego Hiro —le sonrió al asiático y se alejó.

La pareja se quedó en silencio un momento. Karmi estaba tratando de analizar el comportamiento de Miguel.

—No —Hiro no espero a que su esposa hablara y se anticipó a sus palabras.

—No he dicho nada —Karmi sonrió.

—Sé lo que vas a decir.

— ¿Si?

—Sí.

—Te estaba coqueteando —le dio un codazo a su esposo—, eres popular con los jovencitos—soltó una risa mientras veía el rostro frustrado de su esposo.

— ¡Aahg! —Hiro se dio la vuelta—. Iré a ver si tía Cass necesita algo.

  * ••



A las doce en punto el café estaba lleno de gente. Todos sentados en sus respectivos lugares, los meseros dando vueltas para atender a los invitados y el músico junto a tía Cass en una pequeña tarima a la vista de todos.

—Gracias a todos los que están aquí —Cassandra había tomado el micrófono y estaba dirigiendo un par de palabras a sus invitados—. El Lucky Cat cumple veinte años desde su inauguración y no podría estar más feliz de tenerlos a todos aquí, de ver que la cafetería es un lugar de su agrado y que muchos de los que veo aquí presentes me han acompañado como clientes durante todo este tiempo —hizo una pequeña pausa—. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por estar aquí y espero que disfruten del evento —los aplausos no se hicieron escuchar mientras Cassandra bajaba de la tarima y se acercaba a sus invitados.

Hiro estaba compartiendo mesa con su esposa y algunos amigos de la universidad, la conversación giraba en torno a lo que habían hecho de sus vidas luego de graduarse, viejas anécdotas de sus días de universidad y sus trabajos.

— ¿Y no planean tener un bebé? —Honey siempre con sus preguntas oportunas.

—Quizás, aunque aún no hemos planeado nada —Hiro quería ser padre, quería tener una familia grande—. Además Karmi tiene demasiados proyectos y no queremos tener un bebé si no tenemos tiempo para estar con él.

—Eso es cierto —comentó Wasabi—, a los niños hay que dedicarles mucho tiempo —ninguno tenía hijos, todos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus trabajos como para sentar cabeza y hacer familia.

De pronto la conversación se vio interrumpida con un cambio de ambiente. La tranquila música ambiental fue cambiada por una tonada suave acompañada con una agradable voz masculina.

—Mira, el chico que te estaba coqueteando está cantando—Karmi pincho las costillas de Hiro con su dedo índice para molestarlo.

—Deja de decir eso —el asiático se ruborizó.

—Es la verdad —sonrió—. Tengo un esposo demasiado guapo.

—Tonta.

Miguel estaba en el escenario sentado sobre un banco de madera, movía sus dedos con suavidad sobre las cuerdas de su blanca guitarra mientras que de su boca salía la letra de una canción pop algo pasada de moda.

—Quédate conmigo —cerró sus ojos sintiendo la música fluir desde su pecho— .Cúbreme, abrázame —el inglés de Miguel tenía un acento extraño, pero eso lo hacía sonar interesante— .Acuéstate conmigo y sostenme en tus brazos.

Hiro se quedó prendado de la voz de moreno. Él como científico no era muy apegado a la música, la escuchaba de vez en cuando estando en casa o de fondo en algún lugar al que salía con su esposa. De hecho no recordaba haber oído nunca esa canción.

—Y tu corazón contra mi pecho, tus labios presionados en mi cuello, estoy cayendo por tus ojos —en ese momento lo único que se podía oír en el café era la voz de Miguel acompañada de los acordes de su guitarra—... pero ellos no me conocen todavía —Miguel abrió sus ojos, Hiro podría jurar que lo estaba mirando a él—, y con la sensación de que voy a olvidar. Estoy enamorado ahora.

Sí, lo estaba mirando a él. Los ojos de Miguel se habían clavado en los orbes oscuros del asiático. Su voz y la melodía de su guitarra iban dirigidas a Hiro. El moreno había experimentado una conexión inmediata con el Hamada y trataba de hacérselo saber de forma desesperada. Quería saber si Hiro sentía algo similar, si él también sentía aquel sentimiento de unión que lo había golpeado cuando se chocaron en aquella esquina.

—Bésame como si quisieras ser amada —continuó cantando—, quieres ser amada, quieres ser amada —Hiro ya tenía a alguien que lo amaba, pero...—, se siente como si me enamorara... enamorara, enamorara —quería ser él.

Que extraño y potente sentimiento.

—Quédate conmigo y seré tu guardián, tú serás mi princesa —flecharse de esa forma con un hombre que apenas conocía y que le llevaba varios años por delante. No era su estilo—. Fui hecho para mantener tu cuerpo caliente, pero soy frío como el viento que sopla así que sostenme entre tus brazos —será que lo que sentía era lo que llamaban  _ amor a primera vista  _ —. Oh no, mi corazón contra mi pecho, tus labios contra mi cuello... Estoy cayendo por tus ojos —hizo una pausa y le sonrió al asiático—, pero ellos no me conocen todavía.

Hiro se sonrojo y eso hizo que Miguel sintiera que de alguna forma el asiático también lo sentía, sentía esa conexión, esa electricidad... Ese nuevo y extraño sentimiento.

—Y con la sensación de que voy a olvidar, me estoy enamorando ahora... —Miguel notó como Hiro se paró de su mesa y salió del café. Se había excedido, tenía que disculparse cuando terminara de cantar.

Pero cuando terminó con tu trabajo no pudo encontrar a Hiro por ninguna parte.


	2. Capítulo II

—Estoy cansada —Karmi dejó su cartera sobre la mesa y se dejó caer de forma descuidada sobre el sillón. Luego del evento en el café habían tenido una semana de locos, estaban con el trabajo hasta el cuello y para colmo uno de los internos se había dado de baja por enfermedad, por lo que la carga laboral había aumentado para todos.

—Somos dos —Hiro se dejó caer a su lado. Su semana también había sido horrible. Comenzando por el  _ incidente Miguel _ y terminando por la montaña de trabajo que se le había acumulado a causa de su falta de concentración.

— ¿Haremos algo hoy? —la chica dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido.

—No lo sé, quizás podríamos pedir comida y ver alguna serie —Hiro no tenía ganas de salir, no quería hacer nada que implicara más esfuerzo que el estar tendido sobre el sofá.

—Buu… aburrido —Karmi lo miró con un puchero, era viernes y no quería pasarlo en casa—. ¿Salgamos a comer?

—No.

— ¿Al cine?

—No.

— ¿A tomar helado?

—No.

—Hiro... —miró a su esposo— De verdad necesito salir.

—Ve tú, estoy demasiado cansado.

—Iré donde mi madre —se levantó del sillón y tomó su cartera—. No me esperes —salió. Estaba enojada y Hiro lo había notado perfectamente.

—Que fastidio —se tendió sobre el sillón y tomó su teléfono. Llevaría a cabo su plan: pediría comida china y se quedaría vegetando en el sofá viendo alguna serie pendiente. Ya mañana solucionaría el problema con Karmi, por ahora solo quería despejar su mente.

Encendió el televisor y abrió Netflix. Tenía una larga lista de series que no había visto, vago un rato por los diferentes títulos y se paró en uno que llamó su atención. Era la típica cinta romántica con toques dramáticos, en otra ocasión no habría llamado su atención, pero en ese momento... con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza no pudo evitar la tentación de darle un vistazo.

—Bien —antes de comenzar a ver la película pidió rápidamente algo de comida a través de su móvil. Y se acomodó en el sofá con una de las mantas de Karmi cubriendo sus piernas.

Emocional. La primera parte de la película era totalmente emocional, dos muchachos descubriéndose en una época donde tener  _ ese tipo de relaciones _ estaba mal. La película hizo que Hiro sintiera un extraño revoltijo en su estómago, por un momento se vio a sí mismo: joven, descubriéndose… perdido. 

Durante sus años de universidad siempre había estado rodeado de los que habían sido los amigos de su hermano. Ellos desde un comienzo lo hicieron parte de su grupo, lo acogieron como uno más. Nunca se preocupó de relacionarse demasiado con el resto hasta su segundo año donde conoció a Kyle, un huraño cocinero de un local de comida tradicional china, que se encontraba a pasos de la facultad.

Kyle era una persona bastante asocial, y eso despertó la curiosidad de Hiro. Por un tiempo el Hamada fue cada día a visitarlo al local... Hasta que apareció Karmi en su vida y poco a poco fue dejando ese interés por el cocinero.

—Kyle —recordaba con cariño ese nombre. Quizás había existido algún tipo de sentimiento hacia él y con la llegada de Karmi a su vida no lo había notado—, Miguel —por un momento su cabeza se detuvo.

¿Sería posible?

—No —él amaba a su esposa, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, se complementaban a la perfección—, pero... —pero el chico extranjero le provocaba cosas. Cosas que no era capaz de sentir con su esposa. Una atracción magnética, que lo arrastraba de forma inevitable.

¿Sería posible que se sintiera atraído por Miguel?

—Quizás —aquella película lo estaba llevando a explorar rincones de su mente un tanto peligrosos para su matrimonio—, quizás me gusta... —fue su precipitada pero acertada conclusión. Miguel le gustaba. Miguel, el chico contra el que se estrelló el día de la reinauguración de café... ese moreno con una voz increíble...

Le gustaba mucho.

— ¡No! —se levantó precipitadamente del sillón alzando los brazos— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —era un hombre felizmente casado, no podía... No quería hacerle daño a Karmi, la amaba demasiado. Ella no se merecía algo así— Pero tampoco se merece que le mienta.

No, tampoco se merecía eso.

—Entonces... —el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Voy —dio un paso en dirección a la puerta y se congeló, ¿y si era Miguel? Pero el moreno no tenía su dirección. ¿Y si su tía se la había dado? No, su tía no era así. Si Miguel le hubiera pedido su dirección su tía se lo habría preguntado primero.

La persona tras la puerta se volvió más insistente.

—Ya voy —volvió en sí y caminó a paso rápido y abrió la puerta de una vez.

— ¿Hiro Hamada? Aquí está su pedido —un chico con uniforme de repartidor estaba de pie en su entrada—, son diez dólares.

—Aquí tienes —Hiro tomó la bolsa de papel y le entregó un billete de diez—. Muchas gracias —cerró la puerta. Se sintió como un estúpido, de verdad se le había pasado por la cabeza que la persona al otro lado era Miguel.

Abrió la bolsa y sintió el aroma de la comida, su estómago hizo un ruido gracioso. Saco el contenido y lo acomodo en una bandeja para volver a la comodidad del sofá.

—Bien —volvió a mirar la tele y noto que la película que estaba viendo había avanzado más allá de lo último que recordaba—. Rayos, tomó su móvil y comenzó a retroceder tratando de no spoilearse mucho de la historia.

La película que había comenzado feliz, pronto se tornó triste. Los chicos de la cinta habían pasado por varias situaciones mientras buscaban la felicidad junto al otro, pero llegado a un punto se distanciaron y cuando volvieron a estar juntos ambos habían tomado demasiadas malas decisiones como para llegar a un idílico final feliz.

El dolor que transmitía la cinta era demasiado real, la química y la historia de los protagonistas hacía que a Hiro se le contrajera el estómago e inevitablemente se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

—Karmi se burlaría de mí —el Hamada nunca lloraba con películas, así que si su esposa lo viera justo ahora, acomodado en el sillón, devorando comida china con los ojos llorosos... probablemente le tomaría una foto y se reiría de él.

Karmi, su querida esposa. La mujer que lo había acompañado por muchos años. Habían sido compañeros de universidad, ahora eran amigos, amantes... esposos. ¿Sería capaz de dejar todo eso atrás por un hombre que apenas había visto un par de horas?

Hiro se dejó caer sobre el sofá con la manta cubriendo su cuerpo por completo. Su cabeza en vez de sentirse más ligera estaba llena de dudas, de miedo e inseguridades.

Estaba realmente cansado. Se acurruco y en algún momento mientras su mente vagaba entre todas esas emociones se durmió.

Karmi abrió la puerta con cuidado, eran pasadas las siete de la mañana. Había pasado la noche en casa de su madre, en los cuatro años que llevaba viviendo junto a Hiro nunca había pasado la noche fuera.

—Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez —suspiro cansada y dejó su bolso sobre la mesa, ya tendría tiempo de sentarse junto a su marido y hablar de lo que había pasado.

Busco a Hiro y lo vio hecho un ovillo en el sillón.

— ¿Hiro? —le dio un par de suaves toques en el hombro. Al parecer ella no era la única que había pasado una mala noche.

—Volviste —Hiro aún estaba algo adormilado.

—Buenos días Hiro —le sonrió, quizás se había pasado un poco la noche anterior al haberse marchado por una tonta pelea.

—Buenos días Karmi —le devolvió la sonrisa—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, creo que me pase un poco ayer —se acomodó al lado de Hiro—, ¿no crees?

—Quizás debería haber salido contigo —si hubiera accedido a salir con Karmi no habría pasado aquella horrible noche, no habría tenido tiempo para darle más vueltas al asunto de Miguel.

—Más tarde podemos salir —Karmi se metió bajo la manta que cubría a Hiro y lo abrazó—, ¿qué hiciste en tu noche de soltero? —Miro la mesa llena de restos de comida y la televisión encendida.

—Vi una película.

— ¿Era buena? ¿Podríamos verla juntos?

—No, no vale la pena —Hiro miró hacia otro lado—. Era una peli con una trama estúpida —mintió. No quería que Karmi la viera y sacará conclusiones.

—Oh, qué lástima.

— ¿Dónde iremos más tarde? —trato de cambiar el tema.

—Cass nos invitó a cenar al café.

Hiro trago duro, tenía un mal presentimiento.

  * ••



— ¡Hiro! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! —Karmi golpeó una vez más la puerta del baño. Su esposo llevaba un buen rato encerrado— ¿Estás bien?

—Si —el Hamada se quedó frente al espejo mirando la nada. Tenía ojeras, sus greñas seguían siendo un desastre y sumando el mal presentimiento que se había establecido en la boca de su estómago... Iba a enloquecer.

—Apúrate.

—Dame cinco minutos —se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas y trató de recomponer su semblante. Era muy probable que su mal presentimiento fuera falsamente infundado por todo lo que había estado pensando la noche anterior. No existía ningún motivo por el que Miguel tuviera que estar en el Lucky Cat.

Se relajó.

—Vamos... —se dijo a sí mismo— No pasara nada —terminó de alistarse y salió al encuentro de Karmi.

Ambos se dirigieron al café de tía Cass, esa tarde habían decidido ir a pie hasta la ex casa de Hiro para así poder disfrutar de un tranquilo paseo juntos. El ambiente entre ambos había vuelto a la  _ normalidad _ , se fueron gran parte del camino bromeando y hablando sobre cosas graciosas que habían pasado esa última semana en sus respectivos trabajos. Hiro se fue relajando poco a poco al sentir cómo las cosas entre su esposa y él no habían cambiado en absoluto.

_ Todo estaba bien. Ellos estaban bien. Solo había sido una idiotez pasajera. _

— ¿Hiro? —Karmi le apretó la mano.

— ¿Si?

—Por un momento te fuiste —lo miró con preocupación—, ¿todo bien?

—Si —sonrió—, todo bien.

Continuaron el trayecto mientras Hiro le relataba a su esposa la gran montaña de trabajo que se le había acumulado por perder el tiempo.

— ¿De nuevo vas a explotar a los pasantes para que termine tu trabajo pendiente? —bromeó la chica.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué clase de jefe malvado crees que soy? —se hizo el ofendido.

—El peor —le robo un rápido beso—, pero me gusta eso de ti —le dijo al mismo tiempo que detenía sus pasos—. Oye Hiro...

— ¿Si? —hubo un cambio de ambiente entre ellos. Al parecer Karmi quería decir algo importante.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablábamos la vez pasada en el café? —tomo las manos de Hiro entre las suyas.

—Lo de tener un bebé —Hiro lo recordaba.

—Quiero que tengamos un bebé juntos —los ojos de Karmi brillaban, desde antes que la conversación del café surgiera que había estado dándole vueltas al asunto y ese día cuando escucho el  _ 'quizás'  _ de su esposo y vio esa mirada de anhelo... Supo que era el momento.

—Karmi... —el corazón de Hiro se aceleró. Ser padre, tener un hijo le hacía demasiada ilusión... el poder concretar el amor que sentían mutuamente de esa forma sonaba maravilloso— ¿Estás segura?

_ Era él el que no estaba seguro. _

—Claro que estoy segura. Te amo y es lo que deseo... si tú quieres claro —la ilusión inicial se había apagado un poco con la respuesta de Hiro. Quizás había malinterpretado los deseos de su esposo.

— ¿Qué pasará con tu trabajo? —excusas, excusas, excusas.

—No quieres —soltó las manos de Hiro—, lo siento, no quiero presionarte… creo que...

—Si quiero —se apresuró a contestar—, solo quiero que estés segura.

—Yo lo estoy, pero parece que tu no —comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado. La situación la estaba ahogando y no quería tener una pelea en medio de la calle.

La había cagado nuevamente. Se quedó de pie viendo como su esposa se alejaba, le dio tiempo para que lo adelantara y luego siguió en la misma dirección hacia donde ella se había dirigido. La encontraría en el café , cenarían y charlarían con tía Cass como si nada hubiera pasado, pero en cuanto llegaran a casa probablemente tendrían una larga y extenuante conversación.

Y con esa ya serán dos peleas en dos días... Y eso era más de lo que habían peleado durante toda su relación. Le dolió, le dolía mucho que las cosas estuvieran yendo de esa forma y sobre todo le dolía porque sabía que era su culpa.

— ¿Hiro?

Una voz a su espalda hizo que el nipón detuviera sus pasos. Hiro volteo y frente a él se encontraba aquel moreno que le estaba destruyendo la vida sin siquiera saberlo.


	3. Capítulo III

—Miguel... —Hiro comenzó a juguetear con sus manos de forma incómoda, lo único que no quería que pasara había ocurrido.

—Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí —el moreno parecía no captar el aire incómodo que había entre ellos—, ¿andas solo? ¿Quieres ir por un café?

—Yo... —el nipón estaba abrumado. Hace unos minutos había peleado con su esposa y ahora la persona  _ culpable _ de todo, estaba frente a él invitándole una taza de café.

— ¿Hiro? —Miguel se acercó un poco más al asiático—, ¿pasa algo?

—Acabo de pelearme con Karmi —no supo porque, pero sintió la necesidad de decírselo.

— ¿Quieres hablar? —Miguel le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Sí.

—Sígueme —el moreno lo guió un par de calles y llegaron a una tienda veinticuatro horas—. Voy por algo de beber, ¿quieres algo?

—Un café. Americano sin azúcar.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Hiro vio al moreno entrar en la tienda y al fin sintió que podía respirar en paz. Ese era el momento perfecto para huir, pero no quería ser descortés.

_ Mentira. _

Lo que no quería era apartarse de él, en el fondo estaba ahí de pie, fuera de esa tienda esperando que algo pasara... esperando que Miguel dijera o hiciera algo que le diera el valor de probar, de averiguar por fin lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza.

—Hiro —Miguel le extendió un vaso de cartón con el café—, ahora que lo pienso podríamos haber ido a una cafetería —soltó una risita.

—Así está bien —aceptó el café y sintió como sus manos frías iban entrando en calor—. Gracias.

—No es nada —el moreno abrió la lata de refresco que había comprado para sí—. Entonces, ¿qué pasó con Karmi?

—Nos peleamos —comenzaron a caminar por la calle sin un rumbo fijo—, ella... ella quiere que tengamos un bebé —el asiático soltó esas palabras con velocidad.

—Oh... ya veo —Miguel trago duro— y ¿cuál es el problema?

—Ninguno —Hiro bebió un sorbo de café—, o sea, ella cree que no estoy seguro.

—Si lo cree debe ser por alguna razón.

—Quiero ser padre...

— ¿Pero? —Miguel suponía que la decisión de tener un bebé debía ser complicada para cualquier pareja, había muchas cosas en juego cuando se hablaba de traer un niño al mundo.

—Me preocupa su trabajo, sus proyectos —Hiro estaba haciendo sonar como si todo el problema se redujera a su esposa.

—Esas son excusas, si ella te dijo que quería un hijo contigo es porque tiene claro lo que pasará con todas esas cosas —el moreno ya había captado el por qué del enojo de la esposa del asiático —. Solo le diste excusas.

—Me preocupo por ella.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres tener un hijo?

—Si —afirmo.

—Perdón, cambiare mi pregunta —Miguel lo miró a los ojos—, ¿estás seguro que quieres tener un hijo con ella? —sus palabras fueron sin mala intención, aunque en el fondo deseaba que Hiro cambiara de parecer, que dijera  _ No _ .

—Si —Hiro lo miro—, si quiero tener un hijo con ella.

—Entonces ve a disculparte —Miguel miró a otro lado, eso le había dolido. Era un idiota por haberse fijado en alguien como Hiro, un hombre que ya estaba casado. Su familia estaría muy decepcionada de él.

—Gracias —el Hamada extendió una mano.

—No me lo agradezcas —Miguel la tomó.

Se quedaron unos segundos con sus manos atrapadas en aquel gesto de agradecimiento.

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver Hiro —Miguel soltó su mano y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

—Miguel —el asiático lo llamó de forma precipitada—, ¿quieres mi número? Así podríamos hablar y quizás ir por un café algún otro día —lo había hecho, había dado un paso.

—Claro —y Miguel lo siguió, no perdería esa oportunidad.

Sacaron sus móviles e intercambiaron números. Ahora les sería más fácil volver a encontrarse. Ahora estarían constantemente tentados por verse... desde ese momento sería más difícil evitarse.

A Hiro se le apretó el estómago, pensó en Karmi y de inmediato la culpa lo invadió. Técnicamente tener el teléfono de otro hombre cuando estás casado no es delito, pero él sabía los verdaderos motivos por los que el número del moreno estaba guardado en la memoria de su móvil.

Aquel número estaba allí porque Miguel le interesaba.

Estaba ahí para que pudieran volver a verse.

—Nos vemos entonces —Miguel sacó al asiático de sus pensamientos.

—Nos vemos Miguel —volteo antes de que su cabeza lo volviera a traicionar e hiciera algo más de lo que sentirse culpable.

Comenzó a caminar con el vaso de cartón aún calentando sus manos. Dio un par de vueltas por las calles aledañas al café, no quería llegar aún. Tenía que aclarar su cabeza antes de ver a su esposa y a su tía. Camino un poco más y ya cuando estaba más tranquilo fue directo al café. Un par de metros antes de llegar al Lucky Cat se detuvo, respiró profundamente y bebió un sorbo de aquel café, ya frío, que Miguel le había obsequiado.

—Bien... —siguió caminando y cruzó la puerta dejando oír el sonido de la campana.

—Hiro, al fin llegas —su tía se levantó de la mesa que compartía con su nuera—, ¿no trajiste el vino?

— ¿Vino? —Miro a Cassandra con cara de no entender.

—Karmi me dijo que te habías retrasado porque pasaste por un vino.

— ¡Mierda! —Hiro entendió el truco, Karmi había dicho eso para que su tía no se preocupara—Compre un café y olvide el vino, lo siento —sonrió apenado.

—No te preocupes —Karmi llegó a su lado—, mejor vamos a cenar antes de que se haga más tarde —tomó la mano de su esposo, para Hiro eso significaba dos cosas: ya no estaba molesta y más tarde conversarían las cosas tranquilamente en su casa.

Cenaron tranquilamente mientras hablaban de la vida. Hiro trato en todo momento de dejar el problema con Karmi y el encuentro con Miguel en otro lado de su cabeza, no quería que su tía lo notara extraño y se preocupara innecesariamente.

  * ●●



Miguel se quedó viendo como Hiro se alejaba, le hubiera gustado hablar un poco más con él. Se culpó mentalmente por no haber sido más inteligente, si lo hubiera invitado a un café habría acaparado su atención un poco más.

—Bien... —lanzó la lata de refresco a un contenedor y camino. Su departamento estaba bastante lejos, la verdad es que desde que había trabajado en aquel café y tuvo la suerte, o quizás maldición, de conocer a Hiro se la había pasado rondando las calles con la esperanza de encontrarse con el asiático.

Sonaba un poco psicópata. Bueno, muy psicópata, pero no tenía otra opción, ir directamente al café y hablar con la dueña preguntando dónde ubicar al chico habría sido extraño, así que lo hizo así... Caminando por aquellas calles cercanas al café deseando tener la suerte de volverlo a ver. Y la tuvo, había tenido la fortuna de verlo caminar por la calle del frente con su esposa, había visto la discusión a lo lejos, así que en cuanto Hiro se quedó solo no dudo en ir a hablarle. Era su mejor y única oportunidad.

Llegó hasta un parque y se dejó caer sobre una banca. Las ganas de enviarle un mensaje a Hiro lo consumían, pero con suerte habían pasado quince minutos desde que se habían despedido y era muy probable que estuviera ocupado hablando con su esposa...

_ Hablando de tener un hijo juntos. _

Se dio una cachetada mental y trato de pensar en otra cosa. Aunque, si el asiatico tenía un hijo ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad, porqué si Hiro le había dado su número era por algo, ¿o no? Quizás se estaba haciendo ilusiones por nada.

—Ah... —se pasó la mano por su rostro visiblemente agotado—  _ ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? _ —se rió de su propia estupidez, si su hermano mayor lo viera de seguro le daría una patada y lo mandaría a buscarse algún  _ polvo  _ rápido para olvidar su idiotez con el chino casado.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y tomó el móvil, hurgó en su agenda y vio el nombre de Hiro en ella, de nuevo lo azotó la tentación de enviarle un mensaje, pero se contuvo. Mejor esperaría ver cómo avanzaban las cosas, así que por ahora lo mejor sería volver a su departamento y ver si al fin estaba de ánimo como para intentar retomar esa canción que estaba componiendo desde hace un tiempo.

  * ●●



Hiro se había ofrecido a lavar los platos luego de la cena mientras que su tía y Karmi disfrutaban de una charla de chicas. La verdad era que odiaba lavar trastes, pero había sido la excusa perfecta para levantarse un poco de la mesa y respirar.

Y enviar un mensaje...

Tecleo rápido en su teléfono  _ "Gracias por la charla de hoy y por el café" _ , envió el mensaje sin pensarlo mucho.

_ "Fue un placer",  _ fue la respuesta casi automática del moreno.

Hiro sonrió al leer el mensaje y se dispuso a escribir rápidamente.  _ "Esta noche hablaré con ella, espero que podamos resolver las cosas" _ , de nuevo estaba hablando más de la cuenta con ese chico que apenas conocía.

_ "Saldrá bien :)", _ respondió Miguel, Hiro pudo imaginar la sonrisa del moreno y también sonrió como un bobo.

—Cariño, ¿ya estás? —Karmi se había asomado por la puerta de la cocina pillando desprevenido a Hiro.

—Aun me falta —metió el móvil en el bolsillo y volvió a dar la llave del agua.

— ¿Quieres ayuda? —se acercó a Hiro y lo abrazó por la espalda— Te amo.

— También te amo Karmi —el celular de Hiro vibro en su bolsillo y el asiático se tensó—, ayúdame a guardar los platos —tomó los platos del lavavajilla y se giró en los brazos de su esposa para entregárselos.

—Está bien —la chica recibió los platos y los secó con un trapo limpio—, terminamos aquí y nos vamos a casa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

— ¿Sigues molesta? —dijo Hiro mientras enjabonaba los cubiertos.

—Dolida —respondió—, estoy dolida Hiro.

—Lo sé y lo siento —el asiático sintió vibrar el móvil otra vez, quería leer el mensaje, pero no era el momento.

—En casa hablamos —salió de la cocina luego de dejar los platos en la alacena.

El ambiente de camino a su departamento fue extraño. Karmi no mentía, no estaba enojada, pero como había dicho... estaba realmente dolida. Le hacía ilusión la idea de tener un hijo con la persona que amaba y pensaba que a Hiro también, pero... con todas esas excusas Hiro la había hecho sentir insegura y estúpida. Se sentía como una idiota por pensar en que su esposo deseaba lo mismo que ella.

—Gracias —escuchó decir al Hamada al momento que pagaba el taxi y le abría la puerta.

—No es nada, que tengan buenas noches —dijo el conductor antes de volver a arrancar y perderse de vista en la curva de la siguiente esquina.

— ¿Vamos? —Hiro le extendió la mano a Karmi y ella la tomó entrelazando sus dedos. El tacto era cálido, como siempre, aunque tenía una sensación diferente.

Hiro en general se sentía  _ diferente _ y ella lo había notado.

Cuando estuvieron en el ascensor no cruzaron palabras, solo se mantuvieron tomados de las manos en aquel extraño e incómodo silencio. Una vez que llegaron a su piso Hiro soltó la mano de su esposa y abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar primero. Karmi se fue directo a la cocina y se sentó en uno de los banquillos y espero a que Hiro la siguiera.

Mientras que el Hamada se había quedado en la entrada de la casa revisando su móvil. Desde que habían salido de la casa de su tía había sentido vibrar el móvil un par de veces.

_ "¿Ya arreglaron todo?". _

_ "¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?". _

_ "Si tienes problemas puedes hablar conmigo...". _

_ "Hehe, creo que te estoy incomodando...". _

Hiro leyó los mensajes y rápidamente tecleó una respuesta  _ "Tranquilo, aún no hablamos. Te cuento mañana." _ Guardó el móvil y siguió los pasos de su esposa.

—Ven, vamos a hablar —su tono era suave, un tanto amargo, le indico el banquillo desocupado y espero a que su esposo tomara asiento.

—Claro —Hiro se sentó en el otro banquillo y trató de formular en su cabeza la forma correcta de pedirle perdón a su esposa.

—Hiro —pero ella habló primero—, ¿estamos bien?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Hiro trago con dificultad, sabía a lo que Karmi se refería... ¡Claro que lo sabía! Ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba diferente.

—Nunca habíamos discutido tanto como ahora —miro a Hiro con tristeza—, no sé qué está pasando... y eso me preocupa.

—Todo está bien cariño, quizás es porque estamos cansados. Ambos hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente —Hiro trato de dar excusas que sonaran como argumentos razonables.

—No creo que sea eso —suspiro—. ¿Si pasara algo me lo dirías?

— ¿Algo como qué?

—Como que... dejes de quererme —trato de sonar bien, pero la verdad era que estaba demasiado angustiada y temerosa, le daba miedo que en realidad Hiro la estuviera dejando de amar.

—No seas tonta —Hiro se puso de pie apresuradamente. Él la amaba—. No pienses ni por un segundo que te he dejado de amar —la abrazó y sintió como su esposa comenzaba a temblar. La había hecho llorar—. Karmi, cielo... —cerró los ojos— Te amo, perdón por haberme portado como un tonto —se alejó de ella un poco para poder ver su rostro—, quiero que tengamos un hijo, quiero que nuestra familia sea más grande... —vio los ojos enrojecidos de su esposa y se sintió como el peor.

— ¿Seguro? —Karmi lo miro, trato de escudriñar en el rostro lleno de culpa de su esposo, trato de buscar en esa expresión un ápice de mentiras, pero no fue capaz de ver nada.

—Claro que sí —Hiro sonrió y la beso. Con ese beso trato de transmitirle tranquilidad y amor, a la vez que trataba de ocultar todo lo que había dentro de su cabeza.

Se sentía como un gran mentiroso...


	4. Capítulo IV

Hiro se sentó en la orilla de la cama, su esposa dormía. Hace un rato atrás habían tenido relaciones, el conocido sexo de reconciliación… Y ahora el Hamada estaba allí, sentado sin poder dormir. Definitivamente, desde que había conocido a Miguel había perdido algo, parte de los sentimientos que tenía hacia su esposa habían cambiado, mutado… o quizás los había perdido. 

Perdido, esa palabra lo aterraba. Si perdía esos sentimientos no sabría qué hacer, cómo afrontarlo... como decirle a Karmi que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella le sonaba imposible.

El reloj en su mesita de noche marcaba las tres y cinco de la mañana, el asiático suspiró. Claramente no podría dormir esa noche, tomó su móvil y se encaminó a la sala, quizás si comenzaba a avanzar algo de su trabajo pendiente despejaría su mente y le entraría algo de sueño.

—Veamos —encendió su laptop y abrió un par de documentos—, mierda…sí que estoy atrasado —miró con cansancio la cantidad de hojas que tenía el archivo—. Bien, tengo que hacerlo tarde o temprano —comenzó a leer y a corregir el contenido.

Trabajar en casa a las tres de la mañana apestaba.

En algún punto de su lectura, cuando iba por la hoja doscientos y algo paró y miró su celular, ¿Miguel estaría dormido? 

_ “Me disculpo si es que estás dormido, pero te prometí que te contaría cómo me había ido. Hable con Karmi y las cosas están mejor, decidimos que vamos a intentarlo.” _ . Envío el mensaje y trato de volver a su lectura.

Pero, su teléfono vibrando acaparó toda su atención.

_ “Me alegra que hayan resuelto las cosas. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Las personas de tu edad deben descansar bien Hahaha!” _ . Hiro frunció el ceño, no era tan viejo como para que el moreno le dijera eso.

_ “Haha, que gracioso… ¿Y los bebés como tú? Tu mamá te va a regañar…” _

_ “Soy un Niño grande >:), puedo quedarme despierto” _ . Niño grande, Hiro sonrió ante aquellas palabras, Miguel era sumamente joven si lo contrastaba contra su propia edad. Tenían exactamente diez años más que el moreno, diez años que marcaban muchas diferencias entre ellos, partiendo por el hecho de que ambos estaban en etapas completamente diferentes.

El teléfono del asiático vibró otra vez, un nuevo mensaje del moreno lo obligó a mirar la pantalla.

_ “Hiro, ¿puedo llamarte?”. _

_ “Claro” _ . Hiro escribió esa respuesta con sus temblorosas manos. Y se quedó con el teléfono bien sujeto mientras esperaba la llamada entrante de Miguel.

—Hola —soltó apenas contestó.

—Hola Hiro —la voz amigable de Miguel se dejó oír del otro lado—, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

—Trabajando —respondió—, ¿y tú?

—Componiendo —Miguel soltó una risita—, estaba muy inspirado hoy y se me paso la hora.

— ¿Qué te inspiró tanto? —Hiro sintió curiosidad, era la primera vez que hablaba con un artista y quería saber cuáles eran las cosas que disparaban su imaginación al momento de crear.

—Tú —Miguel no tenía pelos en la lengua. Además, no tenía nada que perder más que ser rechazado por Hiro—, encontrarme contigo hoy… eso me inspiró.

— ¿Yo? —A Hiro se le subieron los colores al rostro, esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa.

— Hiro, creo que es obvio… pero al parecer no te diste cuenta—suspiro, estúpida sinceridad de las cuatro de la mañana—, el día que nos conocimos te estuve coqueteando.

—Miguel… estoy casado.

—Lo sé —sabía que esa sería la respuesta del asiático—, se perfectamente que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo, pero estaría mal de mi parte tratar de ser tu amigo sin ser del todo sincero —el moreno se sintió un poco más ligero después de decir esas palabras.

—Yo… —Hiro no sabía que responder a esas palabras. Miguel estaba diciendo directamente que le gustaba y él también sentía cierta clase de atracción por el moreno, pero no sabía qué decirle… no quería rechazarlo, pero tampoco podía aceptarlo.

—Tranquilo, no te estoy obligando a que dejes a tu mujer —soltó una risita condescendiente—, solo quiero que tengas claras las cosas si vamos a seguir hablando.

—Si quieres podemos vernos y hablar de esto más tranquilamente —Hiro sabía que podía perfectamente explicarle sus razones por teléfono, pero quería verlo.

—Sí, supongo que estas cosas no quedan muy bien si las hablamos de esta forma —claro que aceptaría verlo, cualquier oportunidad de encontrarse con el Hamada valía oro.

—Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, si quieres te paso la dirección y vamos a alguna cafetería cercana, ¿te parece?

—Claro. Bueno, te dejo… espero que logres avanzar en tu trabajo.

—Gracias, buenas noches —Hiro colgó.

Ahora menos podría dormir. Se quedó frente a la computadora sin hacer nada, después de esa llamada le era completamente imposible retomar su trabajo, dormir o hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera pensar en las palabras del moreno. 

_ “El día que nos conocimos te estuve coqueteando”. _

Karmi también se lo había dicho, ese día en el café ella se había dado cuenta de cómo Miguel le había coqueteado a su esposo.

—Miguel… —mañana se verían. Mañana lo vería.

No supo ni cómo, pero en algún momento se quedó dormido sobre el teclado y por la mañana un toque delicado sobre su hombro lo despertó. 

—Buenos días —Karmi lo miró preocupada—, desperté y no te vi en la cama.

—Lo siento —Hiro trato de despabilarse un poco—, anoche me llamaron del laboratorio porque necesitaban algunas cosas urgentes para hoy —mintió. Otra mentira más a su colección. No podía decirle a su esposa que la noche anterior luego de hacer el amor con ella se había sentido tan extraño y culposo que no había podido conciliar el sueño… y que además había hablado con el chico que le traía las” cabeza y el corazón revueltos.

—Asumo que hoy no llegas —Karmi estaba acostumbrada a sus trabajos demandantes, y si Hiro tenía tanto trabajo como para que lo hayan molestado en la madrugada eso quería decir que no vería a su esposo esa noche. 

—No lo sé aún —la mente de Hiro iba a mil. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta para estar fuera de su casa sin levantar sospechas de ningún tipo—. En todo caso te llamaré para avisarte. 

—Bien —Karmi encendió la cafetera y ambos comenzaron a prepararse para un nuevo día de trabajo. 

El Hamada se miró al espejo antes de salir. Llevaba una camisa gris y unos pantalones tipo slim de color negro. Nunca se preocupaba de lo que se ponía para ir a trabajar, pero ese día demoró más de la cuenta buscando algo que le quedara bien… después de todo se vería con Miguel. 

—Bien —metió su móvil en su bolsillo. Tomo las llaves y su bolso con su portátil—. Te llamo más tarde —le dio un corto beso a su esposa.

—Si te desocupas temprano me avisas y vamos a cenar a algún lado.

—Haré lo posible —una sonrisa triste de dibujo en sus labios—. Lo siento.

— No pidas perdón, sé que estás muy ocupado. No te preocupes —le sonrió a Hiro y le dio otro beso.

—Gracias —su esposa era maravillosa y él… él era un maldito imbécil, mentiroso… un marido horrible.

Ella no se merecía eso. Karmi no se merecía sus mentiras, sus excusas.

Hiro cerró la puerta del departamento y sintió el peso amargo de la culpa golpeando en el fondo de su estómago. Cada paso que daba lo alejaba más de la puerta de su hogar, de Karmi y lo acercaba más a Miguel, a esos sentimientos confusos… 

Le dolía el estómago y el peso de su propia conciencia terminaría ocasionándole una migraña perpetua. Quizás lo mejor sería no verse con Miguel, dejar las cosas como estaban, seguir con su vida feliz. Porque si veía al moreno sentía que arrojaría por la borda todos los años felices al lado de su esposa, los planes y la vida que había construido juntos se desmoronarían.

Y eso le partía el corazón. 

Llegó a la oficina excesivamente temprano, se dejó caer en su escritorio y sacó su portátil. No tenía ánimos ni cabeza para hacer nada, pero tenía que intentar distraerse en algo o ese día sería más largo de lo normal.

  * ●●



Miguel miró el reloj, eran las cuatro y quince de la tarde. Esa tarde se supone que había quedado con Hiro para hablar las cosas, pero el asiático ni siquiera se había pronunciado confirmándole su reunión. El moreno sacó su teléfono y tecleó rápidamente.

_ “Hola, ¿nos veremos hoy? No me has enviado la dirección :D” _ . Envió el mensaje y espero la respuesta del asiático, pero la respuesta no llegaba.

—Quizás se arrepintió —bloqueo su móvil y lo devolvió a su bolsillo. Era normal que Hiro no quisiera verlo, después de todo había sido muy atrevido con sus palabras… además, era probable que el Hamada no sintiera nada por él y fuera incómodo entablar una amistad.

El moreno se dejó caer sobre su cama y tapo sus ojos con su antebrazo. Después de la llamada que tuvo con Hiro la noche anterior no había podido dormir nada, la emoción burbujeando en su estómago no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Hiro, verlo, hablar con él… poder decirle de frente las mismas palabras que le había dicho por teléfono.

Esperaba tener el valor.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y su corazón se disparó. Era una llamada del Hamada.

— ¿Hola? —contesto a toda prisa.

—Hola Miguel —Hiro sonaba extraño—, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien ¿y tú? —el moreno podía sentir sus manos sudando y el sonido de su propio corazón golpeteando en su pecho.

—Bien… te hablaba por el mensaje que me enviaste —Hiro se quedó en silencio un momento pensando bien lo que iba a decir.

— ¿No puedes? —Miguel suponía que Hiro iba a cancelar su reunión, después de todo estaba claro que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él.

—Lo que pasa es que... —el Hamada suspiro— estoy algo retrasado en el trabajo y lo más probable es que deba pasar la noche aquí.

—Oh… entonces no podremos vernos.

—Si quieres puedes venir a mi oficina, todos se irán a las seis así que podremos hablar tranquilamente —el asiático sonaba horriblemente nervioso.

—Claro, envíame la dirección y estaré allí a eso de las ocho —Miguel tenía una sonrisa enorme, si Hiro había accedido a verse con él quería decir que tenía una pequeña oportunidad. No podía evitar fantasear con el mejor escenario posible, uno donde Hiro correspondía sus sentimientos.

O quizás se estaba haciendo muchas ilusiones.

—Te enviare un mensaje, nos vemos a las ocho —colgó.

Miguel se puso de pie rápidamente, era mejor que comenzará a prepararse desde ya para no retrasarse. Se duchó mientras cantaba parte de la letra que había estado componiendo la noche anterior, se afeito, y escogió algo cómodo pero que le quedara bien. Tenía que verse perfecto si planeaba jugarse todas sus fichas esa noche.

A las siete tomo sus cosas y salió de su departamento, planeaba tomar un taxi, pero primero pasaría por algún local de comida a ver si podía comprar algo y dárselo a Hiro, algo le decía que entre toda esa montaña de trabajo que el asiático tenía no había parado en ningún momento del día para comer algo.

—Hola buenas —se metió en un local de comida china que quedaba a un par de cuadras de su departamento.

—Hola —una mujer mayor lo atendió con una sonrisa—, ¿Qué va a llevar? —Miguel miró la carta que reposaba sobre el mesón.

—El menú para dos B —escogió algo simple para ambos.

—Serían quince dólares.

—Gracias —Miguel pago y espero la comida.

  * ●●



Hiro paro un momento, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había comenzado a leer ese nuevo documento, se quitó sus gafas y tomó un sorbo de su taza de café.

— ¡Argh! —odiaba eso de él. Cada vez que se servía una nueva taza de café se enfrascaba tanto en su trabajo que lo dejaba sobre el escritorio y cuando quería beber ya estaba frío. Miro la hora, eran casi las ocho… Miguel estaba por llegar y él no había llamado a Karmi para avisarle que esa noche no llegaría a casa—Debería llamarla —sacó su móvil y marco.

—Hola mi amor —la voz de Karmi sonaba alegre al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola amor, ¿todo bien? —Hiro trato de sonar tranquilo.

—Sí, me imagino que llamas para avisar que no llegas.

—Exactamente, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, ¿quieres que te lleve algo de comer?

—No te preocupes, pediré algo a domicilio una vez que termine esta parte —sonrió.

—Está bien, yo iré al Lucky Cat y cenaré con Cass —no le gustaba comer sola, y siempre que tenía oportunidad iba a casa de Cassandra a hacerle compañía.

—Dale saludos a tía Cass de mi parte. Nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos. Te amo Hiro.

—Y yo a ti Karmi —ambos colgaron. Hiro se quedó con un sabor amargo. Si hubieran sido otras circunstancias le habría aceptado que le llevara algo de comer, habrían cenado juntos y así su noche hubiera sido más llevadera, pero no podía.

Suspiro cansado, no sabía si estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Necesitaba con urgencia hablar de todo lo que le estaba pasando con alguien, necesitaba ver las cosas desde otro ángulo… si su hermano estuviera vivo habría hablado con él, pero no, la única persona que tenía era su tía y su esposa y no podía decirle a ninguna de las dos que estaba pasando con él. Karmi quedaría destrozada y su tía lo mataría.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Pase.

—Hiro, iba saliendo y me topé con un chico que te busca —una de sus compañeras de trabajo se asomó por la puerta de la oficina.

—Hola Rose, pensé que ya no quedaba nadie.

—Hehe, me había retrasado con el papeleo, pero ya termine —la chica sonrió —, ¿hago pasar al chico que está fuera?

—Sí, es un amigo.

—Está bien, yo le digo. Nos vemos Hiro.

—Cuídate, nos vemos —despidió a la chica con un ligero movimiento de su mano. Y a penas la puerta se cerró se puso de pie a toda velocidad y se miró en el reflejo de su celular—. Bien, bien —se acomodó el pelo fracasando en el intento de ordenarlo.

_ Toc, toc. _

El corazón de Hiro dio un brinco.

—Pase —su voz sonó extraña.

—Hola Hiro —Miguel lo saludó agitando una bolsa—, traje la cena —el Hamada no pudo evitar sonreír, el moreno había tenido el detalle de llevarle algo de comer.

—Gracias Miguel, no deberías haberte molestado —avanzó hasta el moreno y le extendió la mano a modo de saludo.

—No es molestia —Miguel tomó la mano que se extendía ante él y la estrecho—, ¿comemos?

—Claro, siéntate —Hiro apuntó a la silla delante de su escritorio y acomodo las cosas para hacer espacio—, ¿te costó mucho llegar?

—No, me vine en un taxi —el Rivera sacó las cajas de comida de la bolsa y las dejó sobre la mesa, el ambiente entre ambos era incómodo.

—Oh… que bueno —Hiro se sentó y se quedó allí esperando a que el Rivera dijera algo más.

—Espero que te guste la comida china… —Miguel estaba nervioso, y no sabía muy bien qué decir o hacer para aligerar el ambiente—, es que como eres medio chino… pensé que…

—Hahahahaha —Hiro no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada ante las palabras del moreno—, claro que me gusta la comida china —Hiro tomó una de las cajas y la abrió—, pero no soy “mitad chino” —sonrió—, soy mitad japonés.

—Lo siento —Miguel también rio, había logrado distender un poco su nerviosismo y el ambiente extraño que se había formado entre ambos—, aunque para mí chinos y japoneses se ven iguales —también tomó su caja de comida y dio un bocado.

—No son lo mismo… —ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación de porqué chinos y japoneses no eran iguales con Hiro tratando de explicarle a miguel las miles de diferencias entre personas de ambos países.

Y sin notarlo habían pasado dos horas saltando de un tema a otro, hablando idioteces, bromeando y riendo.

—… Entonces mi hermano Marco le dijo a la chica del bar que dejara de joder que yo era tan joto que aunque se desnudara delante de mí la ignoraría —Miguel estaba contando una de las últimas vergüenzas que había pasado cuando su hermano mayor lo había visitado.

—Dios, ¿y la chica dijo algo? —Hiro no sabía si reír o sentir pena por el pobre Rivera.

—Se fue con Marco —el moreno se encogió de hombros, su hermano no tenía remedio ya estaba acostumbrado a sus bromas pesadas y sus idioteces.

—Haha, tu hermano debe ser todo un caso.

—Lo sé —Miguel tomó la bolsa vacía sobre la mesa y se puso de pie—, voy a recoger este desastre para que puedas seguir trabajando.

—Gracias —también se puso de pie, tomo su taza y la bolsa con basura que el moreno tenía en las manos—, ¿quieres un café?

—Claro —Miguel volvió a su asiento—, así podremos hablar.

Hiro abandonó la oficina y se fue directo a la pequeña cocina que tenían. Encendió la cafetera y mientras el café se preparaba apoyó su espalda contra el muro para respirar, sin darse cuenta la noche junto a Miguel se le estaba pasando a una velocidad alarmante y se habían distraído tanto conversando que había olvidado el verdadero motivo por el que el moreno estaba allí en su oficina.

_ …así podremos hablar… _

El asiático apretó sus manos, ¿Qué le diría a Miguel? ¿Sería sincero? ¿Le mentiría? La verdad es que no tenía idea de que responder si Miguel le decía directamente que sentía algo por él, lo único que sabía era que tenía que ser claro.

Tenía que ser claro con el mismo, tenía que ser sincero con sus sentimientos.

— ¿Hiro? ¿Estás bien? —La voz del moreno hizo que el Hamada diera un salto y soltara la taza que tenía en las manos— ¡Perdón! —Miguel se inclinó rápidamente y para recoger algunos fragmentos de loza.

—Cuidado, yo lo limpio —Hiro también se inclinó y torpemente comenzó a recoger los fragmentos.

—No quería asustarte… estabas demorando mucho y me preocupe —vio la mano de Hiro tomando uno de los fragmentos y la rozó suavemente con sus dedos.

—Miguel… —el asiático quería quitar su mano, pero no fue capaz.

—Me gustas Hiro —Miguel se aventuró un poco más y tomó la mano del Hamada provocando en el chico un escalofrío—, me gustas mucho —sintió deseos de acercarse un poco más— y sé que yo también te gusto, puedo sentirlo —se inclinó sobre el rostro de Hiro.

Iba a besarlo.


	5. Capítulo V

Miguel estaba temblando. Tenía los labios del asiático tan cerca, era solo cosa de romper esa distancia milimétrica que había entre ellos, pero no tenía el valor.

—Miguel —Hiro habló en un susurro—, lo siento… no puedo —desvío su rostro logrando sacar a Miguel de ese trance. No podía hacerlo. 

—Lo siento —Miguel bajo la mirada angustiado—, creo que malinterprete las cosas —se puso de pie, le dolía el pecho.

—No malinterpretaste nada… me —Hiro tomó aire—… creo que me gustas —soltó esa declaración como si quemara—, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Karmi —también se puso de pie.

—Da igual que yo te guste —se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina—, si no puedes dejarla yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad.

—No es tan fácil —Hiro tenía el dolor atorado en la garganta—, hasta hace unos días mi vida era normal…

—Hasta que te chocaste conmigo…

—Hasta que me choqué contigo…

—Sé que no es fácil, pero deberías tomar una decisión —Miguel se volteo para mirar a Hiro, el asiático se veía realmente mal.

—No puedo —Hiro alzó la mirada—. Karmi es mi vida.

—Entonces quédate con ella —esas palabras que habían salido de su propia boca le dolían demasiado. Que estúpido había sido al pensar que Hiro se quedaría con él, el Hamada no echaría por la borda su matrimonio por involucrarse con un carajito. Él no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Hiro.

Nada

—Ella es mi vida, pero no puedo negar que hay algo… Miguel, me haces sentir algo y eso no me deja tranquilo — Hiro estaba temblando.

— ¿Acaso pretendes que me quede esperando eternamente? —si él no presionaba a Hiro nada ocurriría, a ese paso el Hamada no iba a tomar nunca una postura clara.

—No, sólo dame algo de tiempo —los ojos marrones de Hiro se clavaron en los de Miguel, su mirada estaba llena de súplica. 

— ¿Cuánto? —Miguel sabía que la conexión de ambos era fuerte, pero eso no era ninguna garantía. Podía esperar a Hiro, pero ¿por cuánto? Si al final resultaba que decidía no dejar a Karmi… eso lo destrozaría.

—No lo sé.

—Dame alguna garantía de que no esperare por nada—esta vez el que tenía un tono suplicante era el moreno. Quería algo, algo de Hiro… por mínimo que fuera, algo que no le hiciera sentir que todo eso sería en vano.

— ¿Una garantía? —Hiro lo miró sin entender.

—Lo siento —Miguel tomó el rostro de Hiro con ambas manos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Su corazón comenzó a bombear como un loco, había besado a Hiro, ¡lo había besado!—, con esto me basta —le dijo con sus labios aun pegados.

—Miguel… —Hiro volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos. ¡Por eso no había querido besarlo! Sabía que si lo hacía ya no podría detenerse.

Los labios del moreno tenían un sabor completamente diferente a los labios de Karmi. El sabor dulce del labial de su esposa no estaba, en cambio podía sentir el olor a crema de afeitar que venía de las mejillas de Miguel. Los suaves besos de su esposa ahora eran contrastados con la fuerza de los labios y lengua del Rivera.

Era completamente diferente a lo que Hiro conocía.

—Hiro —Miguel se había detenido, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire—…Hiro —volvió a arremeter contra la boca del mayor mientras entre besos lo empujaba contra la pequeña encimera que había tras de ellos.

—Miguel… —el asiático sintió su espalda chocando contra el mueble. Su cuerpo había quedado atrapado entre la fría madera y los besos del moreno— yo… —quería hablar, pero la secuencia de besos había vuelto a comenzar dejando así sus palabras atoradas en su garganta.

El contacto se volvía más apasionado, más duradero, dejando apenas unos segundos entre beso y beso para tomar aliento y continuar. Pronto las manos de Miguel pasaron de sujetar el rostro de Hiro a acariciar su cabello, su cuello… su espalda. Miguel podía sentir el calor de la piel del Hamada a través de la tela de aquella camisa gris, sus manos subían y bajaban acariciando toda la extensión de esa delgada espalda.

Quería un poco más.

Las manos de Miguel se detuvieron en las caderas de Hiro, las apretó con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos. El calor que ambos emanaban era embriagante, quizás podía aventurarse a bajar un poco más… solo un poco.

—No… Miguel —Hiro rompió el beso en cuanto sintió que las manos de Miguel se movían más allá de sus caderas.

—Lo siento —el moreno quito sus manos. Se había excedido.

—Creo que debería irme —tenía que huir ahora, antes de que cediera nuevamente ante el moreno.

—Creo que es lo mejor —Miguel metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su jeans, tratando de ocultar su excitación.

Hiro salió de la cocina a paso acelerado y se metió en su oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Estaba agitado, él también tenía una erección en sus pantalones.

—Calma… —se dijo a sí mismo tratando de regular su respiración, tenía que calmarse y salir del laboratorio.

—Hiro —la voz de Miguel venía desde el otro lado de la puerta—, me voy.

—Está bien —no iba a detenerlo.

—Nos vemos Hiro —el moreno habló con un tono pícaro, alargando las palabras mientras se iba alejando de la oficina del Hamada.

—Adiós… —Hiro se quedó apoyado contra la puerta, y hasta que no tuvo la certeza de estar solo no salió.

Eran las una y media de la mañana cuando el Hamada abandonó el laboratorio, ya más calmado y asegurándose de dejar una nota en su escritorio avisando que mañana trabajaría desde su casa.

●●●

Como Hiro ya intuía las luces del departamento que compartía con Karmi estaban apagadas, su esposa debería estar por el quinto sueño. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa del comedor y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Se sentía realmente agotado, cerró sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentir las manos del Rivera agarrando su cadera con fuerza.

Se estremeció. Los besos que había compartido con Miguel habían quedado grabados con fuego, deseaba volver a repetir esa experiencia. Deslizó un dedo por su boca y de inmediato sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo. Estaba excitado.

— ¿Hiro? —Karmi había encendido la luz de la sala.

— ¡Karmi! —el Hamada tomó la manta que mantenían en el sofá y se la puso sobre las piernas.

—No pensé que llegarías —la chica avanzó hacia su esposo, estaba en pijama y aun algo adormilada—, ¿paso algo? —se acomodó al lado de Hiro.

—No —Hiro tembló al sentir a su esposa tan cerca.

— ¿Por qué volviste? —Karmi apoyó su boca en el cuello de Hiro—, acaso… ¿me extrañabas? —Deposito un suave beso en el lóbulo del asiático—, porque yo si te extrañaba.

— ¿Estuviste bebiendo con tía Cass? —Hiro pudo sentir el ligero rastro a vino en el aliento de Karmi.

—Un poco —soltó una risita—, ¿vas a regañarme? —volvió a besar a Hiro, esta vez en la comisura de la boca.

—No lo haré —Hiro volteo su rostro para juntar sus labios con los de su esposa. Los labios de Karmi sabían a vino y a labial de cereza. Eran suaves y besaban tiernamente.

Tan diferentes…

—Te amo Hiro —Karmi quitó la manta que cubría el regazo del Hamada y se sentó dejando que sus intimidades quedarán en contacto—, te amo demasiado —con sus manos se aferró al cabello de Hiro mientras lo besaba un poco más rápido.

—También te amo Karmi —el asiático agarró las caderas de la chica con un poco más de fuerza de lo que estaba acostumbrado, enterrando sus dedos tal como Miguel lo había hecho con él—. Te amo demasiado.

Karmi comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Hiro con urgencia, mientras que el Hamada había liberado una de sus manos para subir hasta los senos de su esposa, los cuales comenzó a acariciar. Caricias suaves por parte de la chica y un tanto más rudas por parte de Hiro.

Pronto la ropa de ambos fue desapareciendo entre sonoros gemidos, manos iban y venían tratando de hacer sentir la mayor cantidad posible de placer a su pareja.

—Hiro… —Karmi susurro en el oído de su esposo—, quiero sentirte —dijo mientras baja la parte delantera del bóxer del chico.

—Mm… Karmi —el roce directo de ambas intimidades era delicioso.

Hiro abrazo con fuerza a su esposa mientras la iba penetrando, quería hacerle sentir todo el amor que aún quedaba dentro de sí. Quería que ella se sintiera realmente especial.

Quería que ella sintiera que era su mundo, su todo.

Y también quería hacerle sentir de alguna forma que algo había cambiado, quería que ella lo notara… antes de tener que decírselo él mismo.

—Hiro… Hiro… Hiro… —el nombre del asiático salía una y otra vez de esos labios. Los dedos de Karmi se aferraban a la arrugada camisa del Hamada, más que aferrarse a esa prenda de vestir, se aferraban a ese momento… se empeñaba con retener ese instante, ese momento donde Hiro y ella se amaban, donde eran felices... donde todo estaba bien. Tenía la esperanza de no perderlo, tenía fe en que Hiro era sincero con ella y con lo que sentía.

O eso quería creer.

_ He estado buscando un rastro que seguir de nuevo. _

_ Llévame de vuelta a la noche en la que nos conocimos. _

Los labios de Karmi se apegaban a esa boca sin apenas dejar espacio para respirar. Los besos de Hiro habían sido los únicos que había probado en toda su vida y los únicos que quería seguir saboreando hasta el día en que muriera.

_ Y entonces me puedo decir a mí mismo,  _

_ ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer? _

Hiro podía sentir la pasión desbordante de Karmi, era casi como volver a sus días de juventud donde hacían el amor como si fuera la última vez. No podía evitar sentirse atraído y arrastrado por ese espiral de pasión que se había conformado entre ambos. El vaivén de sus caderas le hacía olvidar a ratos la piel morena, las manos fuertes y los besos apasionados de Miguel.

_ Lo tuve todo de ti, y luego la mayor parte de ti, _

_ Un poco y ahora nada de ti. _

Karmi detuvo los besos y se quedó simplemente así, con sus labios pegados a los de Hiro mientras sus ojos hacían contacto. Sus miradas se conectaron, tan llenas de amor… tan llenas de tanto… pero tanto amor.

—Eres todo para mí —dijo la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—Y tú para mi Karmi… eres mi mundo —fue la respuesta de Hiro antes de cerrar sus ojos también y volver a entregarse a ese remolino de besos.

_ Llévame de vuelta a la noche en la que nos conocimos.  _

Las caderas de Karmi se movían con fuerza, si continuaban a ese ritmo no durarían mucho más, pero no quería disminuir la intensidad, no quería parar y romper la atmósfera.

_ Cuando la noche estaba llena de terror,  _

_ Y tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _

_ Cuando todavía no me habías tocado.  _

_ Llévame de vuelta a la noche en la que nos conocimos.  _

Hiro podía sentir su límite, rompió el beso y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de su esposa, respiro el perfume frutal que lo volvía loco, y comenzó a depositar suaves besos por la clavícula de Karmi, sacando más de un suspiro de esos labios.

_ Lo tuve todo de ti, y luego la mayor parte de ti, _

_ Un poco y ahora nada de ti. _

—Karmi… voy a… —su boca fue atrapada nuevamente en un cadencioso beso mientras que los brazos de su esposa lo atrapaban en un abrazo. Ella también llegaría al orgasmo.

_ Llévame de vuelta a la noche en la que nos conocimos.  _

Se quedaron abrazados, ninguno quería dejar la posición en la que estaban. Sus respiraciones cálidas y agitadas se iban sincronizando… poco a poco… dejando la habitación en completo silencio.

_ Llévame de vuelta a la noche en la que nos conocimos. _

Habían hecho el amor con intensidad, con verdadera pasión… Karmi aun amaba a Hiro como el primer día y Hiro aun sentía algo de ese amor dentro de sí.

—Te amo —se dijeron el uno a otro, mientras se dejaban caer sobre el mullido sofá. Ambos se durmieron, abrazados, como en aquellos días de universidad donde luego de una larga noche de trabajos se quedaban sentados, cubiertos por una fina manta, sin necesitar nada más que la compañía del otro.


	6. Capítulo VI

Miguel había salido del laboratorio del asiático con una sonrisa enorme. Aún no podía creer que se habían besado, le parecía un sueño el haber compartido esa noche con el Hamada.

Tenía el corazón alborotado, y la inspiración desbordaba por cada uno de sus poros. Quería llegar a su departamento lo más pronto posible y dar rienda suelta a su creatividad. 

Todo lo que compondría esa noche llevaría plasmado su amor por Hiro Hamada.

Llegó pasado la media noche, las luces de la mayoría de los departamentos contiguos ya estaban apagadas. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, como un niño pequeño y con premura metió la llave en la cerradura de su puerta, nadie lo esperaba en ese apartamento vacío… así que solo entro y fue directo a su improvisado cuarto de música.

—Bien… —tomó su cuaderno, un bolígrafo y su guitarra. 

Los acordes salían por arte de magia, sus dedos parecían tener vida propia sobre aquellas cuerdas. Las palabras brotaban directo desde su corazón, plasmando con exactitud todo lo que había sentido aquella noche al probar los labios de Hiro, al recorrer su espalda… al tocar su trasero. El calor se le subió a las mejillas, el

Hamada era demasiado guapo, por lo menos a él así le parecía. 

Estaba enamorado, enamorado hasta las patas. Enamorado como un tonto.

Todo el tiempo pensaba en el asiático, a cada momento quería mensajearle, llamarlo… verlo. 

—Hiro… —sus dedos temblorosos dejaron caer el bolígrafo y fueron a dar a su boca por inercia. Los labios de Hiro eran lo más delicioso que había probado nunca. A pesar de que los del Hamada no eran los primeros labios masculinos que besaba, eran diferentes a otros que había probado.

Si, Hiro besaba con fuerza… como otros hombres.

Si, los labios de Hiro no eran suaves, igual que los de otros hombres… 

Pero, tenían algo, algo que los diferenciaba de todos los demás.

O quizás simplemente era porque eran los labios de Hiro Hamada. Quizás tenían un gusto diferente porque estaba enamorado. Quizás… 

Se quedó ahí, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Con sus dedos pegados a sus labios, y su cabeza repasando una y otra vez aquellos besos. 

—Apareció en la mitad de la primavera, brillando indescriptiblemente —su voz escapó en un susurro, dando ritmo a la canción que había escrito para él—, parece que no hay palabras, no hay gestos que le hagan justicia, desde ese día, una tormenta se ha instalado en mi corazón y he sido incapaz de ser parte tuya —cada palabra, cada verso reflejaban lo más puro de sus sentimientos. 

No tenía idea de en qué momento se había enamorado tanto de él. Era, en cierto modo, aterrador.

—Era un rayo con ojos marrones, tomando prestada una voz humana —un rayo llamado Hiro Hamada que lo había golpeado y había cambiado su mundo al completo—. El negro de tu cabello, bailando mientras te balanceas era más agraciado que cualquier otro —lo primero que le había atraído de aquel hombre había sido su cabello, azabache, oscuro y revuelto—, tan bien combinado con el blanco de tu piel, tan hermoso que podría tan solo desaparecer —luego fue su piel, un blanco que contrastaba al cien por ciento con sus ojos oscuros y hacía que sus mejillas enrojecidas llamarán aún más la atención—, muero tanto por saber cómo ves los colores del mundo que justo ahora alcé mi mano hacia tu mejilla, temeroso de que te pudieras romper —aquella noche, cuando se besaron se emocionó, pero también tuvo miedo. Miedo de cargarla, tuvo terror de que algo saliera realmente mal y ya no pudiera verlo más. 

Pero… no pasó. 

_ No pasó…  _

¿Qué estaría haciendo Hiro en ese momento? Su canto se vio interrumpido por sus propios pensamientos. De pronto el no saber qué estaba haciendo el asiático en ese momento le provocó malestar. Estaba con ella.

Era obvio, ella era su esposa.

Su estómago se contrajo. Dolía. Dolía mucho.

Y como los sentimientos son traidores, su raudal de infinita felicidad se agotó, y fue dando paso poco a poco al dolor, a la angustia y a los celos. Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentir ninguna de esas cosas, pero no podía evitarlo. ¡Le juraba a todos sus antepasados que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sentir nada de eso! Porque el desde un principio sabía donde se estaba metiendo, porque no tenía derecho de sentirse mal.

Pero…

—No hay peros válidos Miguel Rivera —se regaño a sí mismo. Era un imbécil. Podrían haberse besado, podrían hasta haber llegado más lejos… pero nada, absolutamente nada de eso era una garantía. Con Hiro no existía ninguna garantía, solo podía soñar… podía soñar con que el Hamada lo eligiera, pero eran sueños nada más—. No es la realidad —dejó caer sus brazos sin fuerzas a sus costados logrando que la guitarra se deslizara, haciendo un ruido seco al chocar contra el piso. 

Y así como había llegado su felicidad se había ido.

El moreno se quedó un par de minutos con la vista clavada en el techo, mientras parpadeaba de forma excesiva evitando así que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. No lloraría, llorar solo lograría hundirlo un poco más. 

Se levantó, acomodo su guitarra y guardó su cuaderno. Inhalo profundo, dándose fuerzas y salió de su estudio, iba a intentar dormir aunque fuera un poco.

Se dejó caer sobre su desordenada cama, ni siquiera fuera capaz de quitarse la ropa, solo cerró sus ojos. Trato de recordar la letra que había estado componiendo hace un rato.

_ —Todo va de acuerdo a como lo quieres: mis tristes sentimientos dispersos son un regalo tuyo _ —canto, esta vez su canción no transmitía alegría, ahora sonaba más bien como una balada triste—,  _ soplando de un lado al otro, mis dudas profundas y el dolor y la pena… son preciosos _ —esa canción que había escrito para él era hermosa. Nunca había logrado expresar de forma tan fluida sus propias emociones, no de aquella forma al menos. Internamente agradeció a Hiro por darle aquel  _ poder _ , aunque conllevara el sentirse de esa forma de por medio. 

Sin notarlo, entre palabras sueltas y recuerdos demasiado frescos se fue quedando dormido, deseando que sus sueños fueran más alentadores que la realidad, deseando que en ese mundo que se creaba en su cabeza las cosas fueran perfectas… deseando que nadie sufriera por lo que estaba pasando. 

No deseaba lastimarla… pero, tampoco quería ser lastimado. Al final, en una situación así no había chance de que todos salieran ilesos.

Era triste.

_ —Las dudas profundas y el dolor y la pena se repiten y de repente, es primavera…  _


	7. Capítulo VII

Karmi abrió los ojos lentamente, miró a su lado y vio a su esposo aún dormido. Sonrió. La noche anterior había sido linda... pero no perfecta, las dudas se habían implantado con fuerza en su cabeza. Sabía que hasta cierto punto Hiro aún la amaba, no estaba todo perdido.

—Buenos días —Hiro se había despertado. 

—Buenos días —le respondió rápidamente y se acercó a él para besarlo—, ¿dormiste bien? 

—Si —el asiático pasó una mano por el cabello de Karmi, acariciándolo suavemente—, ¿y tú? 

—Muy bien, descanse de maravilla —inclinó su cabeza para sentir mejor esa caricia. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado. 

— ¿Desayunamos? —Hiro interrumpió la caricia para ponerse de pie— Me muero de hambre —sonrió.

—Vamos —Karmi envolvió una manta alrededor de su cuerpo y siguió a su esposo a la cocina. Era un día normal, como muchos otros que habían tenido anteriormente, pero por alguna razón no podía disfrutarlo del todo. 

Desayunaron tranquilamente. Pan, café y algo de fruta, un desayuno común y corriente. Un día común y corriente. 

El desayuno le sabía a mentiras. Todo alrededor de Hiro tenía un sabor diferente. Trato de recordar el dulzor de la fruta y el amargo del café, pero todo le gritaba que había algo mal. 

Algo estaba mal, ella lo sabía... pero no quería admitirlo. Admitir que Hiro la estaba engañando sería su derrota. Se sentía tan tonta.

— ¿Estas bien? —Hiro miró con preocupación a Karmi, la chica de pronto había dejado de comer y se había quedado mirando un punto fijo.

— ¿Ah? Si, si... estoy bien —mintió. 

—No pareces nada bien, si quieres vuelve a dormir y yo me encargo de limpiar y hacer el almuerzo — trato de acercar su mano al cabello de Karmi, pero la chica inconsistentemente se alejó. 

—Está bien, iré a dormir un poco más —salió de la cocina rápidamente. Cuando vio la mano de Hiro acercarse a su cabello se alejó como si aquel contacto fuera a quemarla, como si fuera a dañarla. Bueno, si Hiro realmente la estaba engañando, si realmente estaba enamorado de alguien más...

Eso sí le haría daño. 

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, no tenía sueño, no tenía hambre. En ese momento tenía su cabeza llena de tanta mierda, que cosas tan triviales como comer o dormir le parecían estúpidas. 

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Podía ir de frente y encarar a Hiro, ese había sido su estilo para afrontar las cosas durante toda su vida. De frente, pero por otro lado, si estaba equivocada y no había alguien más, tendría que asumir que su esposo la había dejado de amar. 

... Y por alguna razón eso le dolía más, porque si él la había dejado de amar no tendría hacía donde dirigir su ira, no habría un tercero a quien culpar. Sería solo ella y Hiro disculpándose por algo que al final es completamente normal. La gente ama y deja de amar a diario, no sería la primera ni la última pareja a la que le pasaba algo así. 

Suspiro cansada, por primera vez en su vida no tenía el valor de afrontar un problema. 

—Soy una tonta... — se giró sobre la cama tratando de buscar una posición cómoda, tratando de relajar su cuerpo y vaciar su mente, pero la cama parecía demasiado incómoda y su mente estaba llena de pensamientos que no se irían fácilmente. Resignada se levantó y se metió al baño... quizás una ducha le ayudaría a liberar un poco de tensión. 

Hiro terminó de beber su café y dejó la taza sobre la mesa de forma descuidada. La noche anterior aún daba mil vueltas en su cabeza. El beso con Miguel, aquel contacto que había revolucionado su mundo por completo. Y luego estaba Karmi, había podido sentir tanto amor, tanta preocupación... tanto deseo cuando estuvo con ella, casi sentía que todo podía volver a ser como antes, porque dentro de sí también quedaba algo de ese amor.

Quizás era tan simple como sacar a Miguel de su vida. Alejarlo. Olvidarlo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ese chiquillo se había metido hasta el fondo de su cabeza y él había permitido que avanzara arrasando con todo. 

—Mierda... —golpeó la mesa logrando que su taza vacía fuera a dar contra el piso. Su edad indicaba que era un adulto, pero no se sentía capaz de comportarse como tal, solo estaba tomando malas decisiones, una tras otra, llendo sin control... y arruinando su matrimonio. 

Se levantó y comenzó a recoger los fragmentos de cerámica, uno a uno mientras su cabeza procesaba miles de cosas a la vez, y sin darse cuenta una gota salada impacto contra sus dedos. Estaba llorando, un llanto silencioso, un llanto lleno de rabia, rabia hacia sí mismo.

Y por un segundo pensó en ir donde su esposa y decirle todo, hablarle de todo lo que lo atormentaba, pedirle perdón, y llorar... llorar fuerte y desgarradoramente para sacar la confusión que tenía dentro de su mente. El no era malo, no quería herirla... solo se había fijado en alguien más, ¿acaso eso era un pecado? Sin notarlo su llanto se hizo más fuerte, su mano cubriendo su boca no era capaz de acallar el sonido. Karmi lo escucharía, se preocuparía, iría a ver qué le estaba pasando. 

Entró en pánico. 

Tenía que salir. 

Se puso de pie, se vistió con la ropa que había dejado regada en el salón la noche anterior y salió. 

  * ••



Karmi salió de la ducha, le había servido bastante para meditar y relajarse. Hablaría con Hiro, tenía que ser valiente y afrontar lo que estaba pasando, si había algo mal con su matrimonio podían conversar, podían arreglarlo juntos. De pronto se sintió extrañamente esperanzada. 

Se vistió rápidamente y fue directo a la cocina, quizás Hiro aún seguía allí. 

— ¿Amor? —asomó su cabeza y lo único que encontró fue una cocina vacía y los restos de una taza regados por el piso. Hiro no estaba por ningún lado. Con resignación limpio el suelo y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas, no tenía la menor idea de donde podría haber ido su esposo, o de que le había pasado. Fue por su celular y le marcó en un intento de ubicarlo—. Ocupado —colgó. 

No quería pensar mal. No quería pensar que Hiro estaba con alguien más, pero la situación le estaba gritando en la cara que algo raro estaba pasando. 

  * ••



Había salido corriendo de su casa como un loco, con las lágrimas desbordándose, con el dolor y la angustia apretándole la garganta. Había salido de su casa sin saber que hacer, sin saber cómo actuar... cómo afrontar su realidad. Cuando sintió que su llanto había disminuido se apoyó contra la pared de un minimercado y sacó su teléfono, de entre todos sus contactos a la única persona que podía llamar era a él. Después de todo no podía contarle a nadie más lo que estaba pasando.

—Necesito verte —no hubo saludo, no hubo contexto. Solo esas dos palabras llenas de necesidad a las que Miguel respondió con un simple "¿Dónde estás? Voy por ti". 

Y en menos de veinte minutos se encontraba aquel moreno, agitado y desaliñado que le tendió sus brazos al mayor. 

—Ya estoy aquí —fue todo lo que dijo Miguel y Hiro no hizo más que dejarse abrazar y entre aquellos brazos se deshizo en llanto. 

Era un adulto, pero se sentía perdido y asustado. Se estaba resguardando en los brazos de un niño... Hiro Hamada se sentía patético. 

Miguel no entendía muy bien que había pasado, en su mente dedujo que quizás había peleado con Karmi, o quizás... no, no iba a hacerse ilusiones. 

—Vamos a mi departamento —le hablo bajito al asiático, el cual solo asintió mientras aún se podía oír sus sollozos. 

El camino fue rápido, era temprano y las calles de San Francisco parecían estar desiertas. Mientras estuvieron en el taxi no se dirigieron la palabra, Miguel miró a Hiro un par de veces y noto lo rojos e hinchados que estaban sus ojos, parecía un niño. 

—Llegamos —pagó la carrera y le abrió la puerta al Hamada para que bajara—, vamos —lo guió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta rápidamente—. Perdón por el desorden, puedes sentarte por allá —apuntó a un sofá de dos cuerpos que estaba cerca del balcón. 

—Perdón por molestar —Hiro camino hasta el sofá y se sentó. Miro el departamento, era totalmente diferente a su casa, era más pequeño y estabas algo desordenado. No había plantas, desde su posición podía ver la cocina y más allá un pasillo donde, dedujo, debería estar la habitación de Miguel y el baño. 

— ¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua? ¿Café? —el Rivera estaba nervioso, tener a Hiro en ese estado sentado en su sofá lo tenía inquieto. 

—Agua está bien —respondió. 

—Ok —Miguel sirvió dos vasos de agua y los llevó—, toma —le entregó un vaso a Hiro y dejó el propio sobre la mesa de centro y se sentó en un pequeño taburete que estaba junto al sofá, no quería incomodar al Hamada estando demasiado cerca. 

—Lo siento mucho —Hiro hablo bajito, estaba avergonzado—, lamento mucho causarte problemas. 

—No es ningún problema Hiro, me preocupas —Miguel sonrió de forma amistosa. 

—Gracias, no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir. 

— ¿Tuviste una pelea con Karmi? —quería saber qué había pasado, conocía muy poco a Hiro, pero no parecía ser del tipo de personas que van llorando por ahí, no de esa forma. El Hamada se veía realmente mal cuando había ido por el. 

—No... —era difícil de explicar todo lo que había pasado— Quería decirle, quería contarle a Karmi todo lo que ha estado pasado, pero no pude.

Miguel se quedó helado, ¿de verdad iba a decirle? 

—No pude decirle nada... solo salí huyendo —Hiro apretó sus puños. 

—Hiro... —una parte del moreno estaba feliz, su corazón bombeaba como un loco ante la idea del Hamada sincerándose con su esposa, ante la ilusión de Hiro escogiéndolo a él. Pero por otro lado podía sentir la culpa golpeándole la espalda, podía imaginar a Karmi sufriendo, a Hiro abandonando toda su vida... 

—Miguel, no se que hacer —la voz de Hiro sonaba desesperada, el mayor estaba buscando respuestas en alguien que no las tenía. Miguel no tenía las respuestas que Hiro buscaba. 

—Lo siento Hiro —miro al mayor—, no puedo tomar un decisión por ti —sería egoísta influir en el Hamada cuando estaba así. Él tenía que tomar las riendas de su vida y decidir qué iba a hacer. 

—Perdón, no es justo que decidas por mi —Hiro sonrió, era un idiota —. Lamento haberte molestado —se levantó del sofá. 

— ¿Ya te vas? —el moreno se levantó también, no quería dejarlo ir. 

—Tengo qué pensar bien las cosas —solo tenía dos opciones: intentarlo con Karmi una vez más o dejarlo todo e irse con Miguel. 

Dos opciones, nada más. Con cualquiera de ellas terminaría perdiendo algo. 

—Vas a elegirla a ella... ¿cierto? —Miguel podía sentir dentro de su pecho la sensación de que si lo dejaba ir así sin más no volvería a saber de él— Después de todo... soy solo un niño, no tengo nada que ofrecer.

—Miguel... —o Karmi... Alguno de ellos terminaría sufriendo por su estupidez. Alguno de ellos terminaría llorando, pero Karmi era su esposa. Ella había estado con él casi desde siempre, mientras que Miguel había llegado a su vida hace poco, de forma fugaz. 

—No tienes que disculparte, lo entiendo —el moreno caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió—. Lamento todas las molestias. 

—Gracias por escucharme —avanzó hasta la puerta y salió.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose les hizo sentir que habían perdido algo.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Especial noche de navidad.

Un mes, ese era el lapso de tiempo que había pasado desde que la puerta de su departamento se había cerrado alejando Hiro Hamada de su vida. Un largo mes donde había tratado de olvidarlo, donde había evitado caer en la tentación de tomar su teléfono y marcarle, de rogarle por favor pensara las cosas, que lo eligiera a él. 

Un maldito mes. 

El moreno entró al bar que había frecuentado, más de lo que le gustaría admitir, y se sentó en la barra. 

—Una cerveza por favor —el hombre en el bar lo saludo con un gesto de cabeza y dejó una jarra de cerveza frente al Rivera—. Gracias —bebió un trago y pudo sentir el sabor amargo y agradable del alcohol. 

Durante las últimas semanas había pasado demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar, era su forma de escapar de su departamento, de Hiro, de su vida… Y en cierto modo de sí mismo. En las últimas semanas había adquirido cierto temor a estar solo, su cabeza se habìa vuelto su peor enemigo y cada vez que trataba de relajarse, de buscar un momento de paz lo asaltaban oleadas de pensamientos estúpidos.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Hiro? Era veinticuatro de diciembre, probablemente estaría con su esposa preparando todo para tener una hermosa velada de nochebuena. O quizás… solo quizás había una pequeña y remota posibilidad de que Hiro estuviera pensando en él.

Miguel se odio por ser tan estúpido, por aún tener ilusiones con el Hamada. Hiro se había ido, lo había dejado a un lado… la había escogido a ella.

Su vaso ya estaba vacío. Deseaba tanto poder estar en casa, con su familia, pero estaba en ese lugar, bebiendo y sufriendo por alguien que quizás no valía todo el dolor que llevaba dentro.

—Una mas por favor —llamó la atención del barman y pronto su jarra fue rellenada. Si no podía estar con su familia, si no podía estar con Hiro… se pasaría la noche de navidad bebiendo, tomaría lo necesario para poder dormir tranquilo esa noche—  _ Las cosas que quiero preguntar, los sentimientos que quiero comunicar… — _ la canción de Hiro lo perseguía a todos lados, recordándole aquel electrizante beso y lo doloroso que era amarlo. Sacó su libreta y comenzó a escribir, pequeñas frases que poco a poco iban completando su mejor canción.

Quería que Hiro la escuchara.

Quizás si Hiro la oía cambiaría de opinión, quizás así sus palabras llegarían a su corazón… quizás así lograría que ese hombre lo amara.

—Una mas… —su vaso estaba vacío otra vez, ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto había bebido. Su atención estaba puesta al cien por ciento sobre la letra de la canción.

—Vamos a cerrar —el hombre en la barra retiro el jarro de Miguel y dejó una boleta—, deberías ir a casa… después de todo es navidad.

—Tienes razón —Miguel paseo la vista por local y pudo notar que a excepción del barman y él solo habían dos personas más—. Ten —dejó el dinero de la cuenta junto a la boleta y salió.

El aire frío le dio de lleno en el rostro, hacía un frío de mierda. Las calles vacías, alumbradas por los postes eléctricos y la decoración navideña eran lo único que se veía por todos lados. 

No podía dejar de sentirse miserable. Estupido y arrastrado. Miró su libreta y una idea cruzó por su mente. Hiro tenía que oírla.

Tenía que hacerlo, sería el último intento… si su canción no lograba hacer cambiar de opinión a Hiro ya nada lo haría. 

No sabía donde vivía el Hamada, pero si sabía dónde vivía su tía. Comenzó a caminar, podía sentir su corazón acelerado, en su pecho había una extraña mezcla de ansiedad, confianza y valor, probablemente todo el valor que sentía era producto del alcohol, era muy probable que por la mañana, cuando estuviera sobrio se arrepentiría.

  * ••



—Vamos a cenar —la voz de tía Cass llamó la atención de la pareja. 

—Ya vamos —Karmi trato de sonar tranquila, aunque en realidad no lo estaba. Desde el día en que Hiro había salido corriendo las cosas entre ellos estaban raras—. Vamos —extendió su mano para que su esposo la tomara, pero el Hamada pasó de largo.

Se habían peleado otra vez. 

Ambos se sentaron en silencio y hablaron solo para seguirle el ritmo de la conversación a Cassandra. Aquella cena se sentía tensa y poco natural. 

Quizás deberían haberse quedado en casa, así no era necesario estar fingiendo que todo estaba bien. 

— ¿Más ensalada? —Cass extendió una fuente frente a Hiro.

—Si, si… gracias tía Cass —sonrió y tomó un poco más de ese revoltijo de hojas.

Y nuevamente silencio. 

Comieron casi sin dirigirse la palabra, si su idea era pasar desapercibidos… no lo estaban logrando. 

—Karmi me ayudas a preparar café —la chica dio un respingo al oír su nombre, si tía Cass le había pedido eso era porque quería tener un momento a solas con ella. 

—Claro —ambas se levantaron de la mesa desaparecieron tras la puerta de la cocina.

—Mierda… —Hiro miró nervioso, no estaba listo para afrontar las cosas. El día que había abandonado el departamento de Miguel parecía tan distante, y su decisión de intentarlo con su esposa ya no parecía tan viable.

Lo había intentando. De verdad que se había esforzado por fortalecer los sentimientos que tenía hacia Karmi, pero no había podido. Miguel Rivera no abandonaba su cabeza, no lo dejaba en paz.

—Miguel… —se preguntó qué estaría haciendo el moreno, su familia estaba lejos… quizás tenía amigos y estaba pasando nochebuena con ellos. O quizás estaba solo. Se le apretó el pecho. 

Y su teléfono sonó.

Era él.

Era Miguel.

Hiro se levantó de la silla de un salto y sin saber porqué salió de la cafetería. Algo le decía que el moreno estaba ahí, en el frío… esperándolo.

— ¡Miguel! —abrió la puerta de golpe, pero no vio a nadie. La desilusión golpeó fuerte en su pecho, era un tonto. Miró su móvil y vio un simple mensaje “ _ Deje algo en la puerta. Feliz navidad Hiro.” _

En la puerta del lucky chat café había una hoja doblada por la mitad. El Hamada extendió su mano temblorosa para tomarla.

_ “Apareció en la mitad de la primavera, brillando indescriptiblemente,parece que no hay palabras, no hay gestos que le hagan justicia, desde ese día, una tormenta se ha instalado en mi corazón y he sido incapaz de ser parte tuya, era un rayo con ojos negros, tomando prestada una voz humana. _

_ El negro de tu cabello, bailando mientras te balanceas era más agraciado que cualquier otro _

_ tan bien combinado con el blanco de tu piel, tan hermoso que podría tan solo desaparecer, muero tanto por saber cómo ves los colores del mundo que justo ahora alcé mi mano hacia tu mejilla, temeroso de que te pudieras romper… _

_ Todo va de acuerdo a como lo quieres: mis tristes sentimientos dispersos son un regalo tuyo, soplando de un lado al otro, mis dudas profundas y el dolor y la pena… son preciosos. _

_ Las dudas profundas y el dolor y la pena se repiten y de repente, es primavera, una esencia dulce permanece y las nubes, y arden con amor… Estaba extraviado profundamente, profundamente… _

_ Las cosas que quiero preguntar, los sentimientos que quiero comunicar, ridículamente tengo demasiados de ellos y aún, cuando estoy frente a ti, nada sale, con dolor ardiendo en lo profundo y entumecimiento perforando mi cuerpo, comprendí que este era un amor silencioso, _

_ sabía que esta lluvia y los relámpagos eran esenciales para construir un puente hacia tu corazón.” _

Era una canción… era su canción. Cada una de esas palabras, esos sentimientos, todo eso era para él. Miguel había plasmado con tanta belleza todo lo que sentía, lo que amaba de él y también cuán doloroso era sentir todo eso. No pudo evitarlo y sus ojos soltaron un par de lágrimas.

El corazón de Hiro tembló. Vibró, grito. Amo. 

—Lo siento… — sacó su teléfono a toda velocidad y escribió un mensaje: “ _ Karmi, lo siento mucho”. _

Y lo envío. La cabeza de Hiro iban a mil por hora, tenía que encontrar a Miguel. Camino a la avenida más cercana y paró un taxi. 

Quería verlo. 

  * ••



Miguel había llegado hace un rato a su departamento, estaba borracho y enojado. En ese momento se odiaba por no haber tenido la fuerza para mirar a Hiro a la cara, por no haber podido cantarle lo que había escrito. 

Se removió en el sofá, el techo parecía infinito. Su vista se perdió contando cada pequeña imperfección a lo largo de ese par de metros cuadrados. Estaba realmente cansado. 

Agotado. Ebrio. Triste. 

—Feliz navidad inmundo animal —se dijo a sí mismo. No quería estar solo, quería estar con su familia, con Hiro. Extrañaba mucho a su mamá, sus hermanos... su casa.

_ Toc. Toc. _

El sonido de la puerta encendió una pequeña llama de euforia en su corazón. 

_ Hiro.  _

Era él, tenía que ser él. Estaba rogando porque fuera el Hamada.

Se levantó como pudo, el suelo parecía moverse de forma extraña y poco beneficiosa para su falta de equilibrio en ese momento. 

—Ya van… —el golpeteo de la puerta se había hecho más fuerte. Quien quiera que fuera, parecía estar desesperado — ¿Si? —abrió y de inmediato pudo sentir una presión asfixiante y cálida en sus labios. Un par de brazos rodeando su cuerpo. 

Y la sonrisa de Hiro. 

—Feliz navidad Miguel.

El Rivera no podía creerlo, Hiro tenía la nariz roja producto del frío y una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. Se veía precioso. 

—Feliz navidad Hiro —un nuevo beso los unió. 

¿Sería que al fin Hiro se había decidido por él? Miguel ansiaba que así fuera. 


	9. IX

Los labios de Hiro se rozaban una y otra vez contra los de Miguel. El sabor amargo de la cerveza parecía no molestar en lo más mínimo al Hamada.

—Hiro… —Miguel llamó la atención del mayor, estaba disfrutando mucho de aquel contacto, pero sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien—, ¿por qué? —tenía que saber porque el Hamada estaba ahí, no quería ilusionarse por nada.

—No podía dejar de pensar en ti… —Hiro tomó aire—Y cuando leí la nota que dejaste en la puerta del café… Tenía que verte, necesitaba verte —las palabras del Hamada salían de forma torpe y acelerada.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Karmi? —podía estar muy borracho, pero no era idiota. No iba a ceder solo porque ese hombre lo enloquecía, no se iba a prestar para ser el juguete de noche buena de Hiro.

—No pude decírselo, pero a estas alturas debe intuir que algo pasa… —escogió sus palabras con cuidado, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonar como un verdadero cobarde.

— No piensas dejarla… ¿cierto? —Miguel alejo sus manos del cuerpo de Hiro y trato de dar un paso atrás, pero su equilibrio lo traicionó y terminó por caer.

— ¿Estás borracho? —por el sabor de la boca de Miguel sabía que había bebido, pero no hasta el punto de estar borracho. Hiro le extendió una mano, pero Miguel no la tomó.

—No es tu problema —estaba realmente molesto, odiaba estar en ese limbo. Odiaba la cobardía del Hamada—. Eres un cobarde —las palabras comenzaron a salir poco a poco disparadas de su boca, como proyectiles cargados de veneno—. No la vas a dejar, nunca tendrás el valor de hacerlo —se puso de pie como pudo—. Solo vienes aquí esperando que te deje hacer lo que quieras, porque sabes que estoy enamorado de ti… que estoy loco por ti, que estoy borracho por ti, que estoy destruyendo mi vida… ¡Y todo porque no puedo sacarte de mi puta cabeza! ¡Porque soy un imbécil! ¡Porque no tengo ninguna pizca de dignidad!... —nuevamente sus labios se pegaron a los de Hiro, en un beso un tanto más agresivo.

Definitivamente no tenía dignidad. Lo había vuelto a besar aun sabiendo que mañana Hiro lo dejaría y volvería a los brazos de su esposa.

—Soy un imbécil —orillo a Hiro contra la puerta de entrada—, pero… 

—Pero… —los labios de Hiro se movieron para dejar salir su voz en un tono realmente bajo.

—Pero, si puedo tener esto al menos una vez… si puedo sentirte al menos una vez —estaba borracho y excitado. Esa era una pésima combinación. 

Sabía que por la mañana lamentaría mucho todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía dejar de recorrer la espalda de Hiro con sus manos, de aferrarse a su cabello oscuro, de buscar sus labios. No tenía idea de en qué momento había caído tanto por el asiático, lo único que sabía era que, si seguía por ese camino sería aún más difícil salir de ese pozo sin fondo. 

—Hiro… —las manos de Miguel bajaron por la espalda de Hiro y llegaron hasta su cadera, recordaba perfectamente su anterior encuentro en la cocina del trabajo del asiático. Ese día no había tenido el valor de continuar, pero esta vez sus manos no se detuvieron y bajaron hasta dar de lleno con las nalgas de Hiro.

—Miguel… —el tono de Hiro era seductor, le estaba dando permiso para continuar. Esta vez no se detendría, estaba totalmente dispuesto a cruzar la línea.

El Rivera no lo dudó y se pego por completo contra aquel delgado cuerpo y de inmediato pudo sentir el contacto del miembro de Hiro contra su pelvis. Tembló. Aquella situación era todo lo que había deseado y más. 

Pero… sentía que no podía continuar. Su moralidad gritaba descontrolada dentro de su cabeza, golpeaba de un lado a otro rogándole que se detuviera. 

—No puedo… —se apagó. Aquella llama incandescente en su pecho se extinguió. Se alejó de Hiro y caminó a paso lento hacia el sofá y se dejó caer totalmente derrotado y lleno de culpa. 

—Miguel… —Hiro miró hacia otro lado, estaba realmente avergonzado. Sabía que aquella reacción era su culpa. El moreno aun tenia moral, cosa que él parecía haber perdido hace mucho. 

—No puedo dejar de pensar en lo mal que está todo esto —apretó sus puños y por un segundo deseó estar aún más borracho, para dejarse llevar y al día siguiente tener la excusa del alcohol para sentirse menos culpable.

—… —Hiro se sentó a su lado. Se sentía como la mierda, su teléfono no había dejado de vibrar mientras se besaba con Miguel y había pasado completamente de atenderlo, sin un ápice de culpa.

Que hijo de puta estaba hecho. 

— ¿Dormirás aquí o volverás con ella? —la borrachera había sido reemplazada por un sentimiento angustiante, tenía ganas de cavar un hoyo en el patio común y esconderse para no volver a salir nunca. 

— ¿Puedo quedarme? 

—Claro… —no le iba a negar un lugar donde dormir esa noche. Ya por la mañana, una vez que Hiro se fuera, se encargaría de recoger los trozos de dignidad y amor propio, si es que aún le quedaba alguno. 

—Gracias —la estaba cagando nuevamente. 

—Te daré un par de mantas —soltó el moreno mientras se ponía de pie y se perdía de vista por el estrecho pasillo. 

Hiro se quedó sentado mirando la nada, su teléfono volvió a vibrar insistentemente en su bolsillo, ¿debería atender? Probablemente sí, pero no estaba preparado para decirle a Karmi lo que estaba pasando, no era tan sencillo como soltar un “Eh Karmi, ¿recuerdas al músico de la reinauguración del Lucky Cat? Pues salí corriendo a besarme con él, de hecho casi follamos en la puerta de su departamento”.

Estúpido.

Imbécil.

Cobarde.

Despreciable.

Asqueroso. 

—Toma —la voz de Miguel lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad—, si necesitas algo solo golpea mi puerta, es la que está al final del pasillo a mano derecha —trato de sonreír, pero sus labios solo hicieron una mueca extraña. 

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo vocalizar y recibió las mantas que el moreno le ofrecía—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Hiro —dio media vuelta y nuevamente se perdió por el pasillo. A cada paso que daba deseaba fuertemente que el Hamada lo llamara, pero eso no pasó. Solo escucho el ligero rechinar el sofá mientras el delgado cuerpo de Hiro se acomodaba para dormir. 

Dormir… Miguel se preguntó seriamente si esa noche sería capaz de conciliar el sueño. 

Hiro se quedó mirando el techo, no iba a poder dormir, no con todo los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza en ese momento. 

Sacó su móvil y tecleó rápidamente:

_ “Perdón, un amigo tuvo una emergencia y tuve que ir por él. Vuelvo mañana, no te preocupes.  _

_ Lo siento.” _

Eso debería bastar para dejar a Karmi tranquila por esa noche. 

•••

Karmi bebió un sorbo más de café, Cassandra no dejaba de mirarla con preocupación. Había estado hablando con ella, pero no le había sacado casi nada de información.

— ¿Nada aún? — trato de entablar conversación.

—No —la chica miró su celular, había llamado a Hiro incontables veces, la verdad ya no sabía si estar enojada o preocupada —, ¿crees que le pudo haber pasado algo? 

—Hiro debe estar bien, ya verás como en cualquier momento te llama —la tranquilizó, aunque por dentro ella también estaba muriendo de la angustia. 

—Cass… ¿crees que Hiro aún me ama? — aquella pregunta salió de la boca de Karmi contra su propia voluntad— Hace un tiempo lo siento diferente… 

—Así que eso era —Cassandra se acercó a la mesa—, ¿están peleados?

—No —era una verdad a medias, no estaban peleados, pero tampoco estaban bien. Ese último mes habían estado muy distanciados. 

— ¿Crees que Hiro tiene… ? —iba a dejar salir su más grande temor, pero el sonido de un mensaje entrante corto su conversación.

Leyó aquel mensaje. Claramente era una mentira. Una excusa. 

Le dolió. 

Aquel mensaje no hizo más que confirmarle uno de sus miedos. 

—La tiene… —le enseñó la pantalla a Cass, el mensaje de texto de Hiro no parecía tener nada fuera de lo común, pero si Karmi tenía sospechas era por algo —. Hiro tiene una amante. 


	10. X

La noche parecía realmente más larga de lo normal. Hiro estaba tendido boca arriba en aquel incómodo sofá, las mantas que Miguel le había entregado parecían no calentarlo en lo absoluto, su pecho se sentía realmente frío. Quizás las mantas si hacían su trabajo, pero la culpa lo golpeaba tan fuerte que ni aunque estuviera junto a una chimenea lograría sentirse cálido.

La culpa y la vergüenza eran sentimientos realmente agobiantes, pesaban demasiado. Herían profundamente y no te dejaban descansar en paz.

Cerró sus ojos, se sentían pesados, pero no de cansancio, era el peso que provocan las lágrimas. Estaba llorando.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar el llanto, se sentía como un niño… totalmente perdido y confundido. Necesitaba desesperadamente sentirse contenido. Se levantó del sillón, las mantas cayeron a un lado.

—Miguel… —soltó bajito mientras sentía un par de gotas saladas llegando a la comisura de sus labios. Camino por el pasillo, hasta el fondo y se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de la derecha, ¿realmente tenía derecho de estar allí? ¿De buscar consuelo?

Probablemente no…

—… —apretó los puños, quería dar un paso hacia adelante, pero sus extremidades se sentían entumecidas y el frío recorría su cuerpo —Miguel… —llamo y escucho el crujido de la cama. Era ahora o nunca, giró el pomo de la puerta y al abrirla vio al moreno parado frente a él. Se arrojó a sus brazos con desesperación y rompió en llanto. Ese llanto pesado, que viene desde lo más profundo de tu estómago, ese llanto profundo que te desgarra con cada bramido que sueltas… Hiro necesitaba sacar de su sistema todos aquellos sentimientos que lo estaban matando.

—Hiro… —Miguel estaba aturdido, de todos los escenarios posibles para esa noche este era el más extraño. Hiro llorando de forma desconsolada en su pecho. Se le apretó el estómago, él también era culpable de esas lágrimas, pero al final… ¿alguno de ellos era realmente el malo de la historia? Probablemente no. Eran solo personas guiadas por los sentimientos y una serie de circunstancias desafortunadas.

**_“Cuando la lluvia caiga sobre tu cara y todo el mundo esté en tu contra, podría ofrecerte un cálido abrazo, para hacerte sentir mi amor. “_ **

Hiro tenía demasiados temas pendientes consigo mismo y todas aquellas situaciones había puesto una carga emocional enorme sobre él. 

Miguel solo quería una respuesta para seguir adelante, al fin y al cabo… solo se había enamorado.

Y Karmi, ella simplemente amaba a Hiro y no era culpable de lo que estaba pasando. 

**_“Cuando las sombras vespertinas y las estrellas aparezcan. Y no haya nadie ahí para secar tus lágrimas, podría abrazarte por un millón de años, para hacerte sentir mi amor, iría al fin de la tierra contigo, para hacerte sentir mi amor. “_ **

—Tranquilo...—Miguel solo atino a rodear al Hamada con sus brazos, quizás de esa forma lograría reconfortarlo un poco. No era la primera vez que veía a Hiro llorar, pero esta vez se veía realmente mal. Miguel se dedicó a mantener aquel abrazo, mientras que Hiro solo seguía llorando, los espasmos del llanto hacían que su espalda se contrajera de forma violenta.

Se quedaron así hasta que Hiro estuvo más calmado. Cuando Miguel notó que el llanto prácticamente se había detenido guió al asiático hasta su cama y trató de acomodarlo lo mejor posible.

**_“Ya sé que todavía no lo has asumido, pero yo nunca te haría daño. Yo lo supe desde el momento en que nos conocimos…”_ **

—Duerme aquí — lo arropo un poco y se dispuso a salir.

—Quédate… por favor… No quiero estar solo —en ese momento Hiro parecía un niño pequeño, totalmente vulnerable y asustado.

**_“Sin duda a mi mente es donde perteneces.”_ **

—Bien… —Miguel se tendió a su lado y notó cómo al instante Hiro se pegó a su pecho, le acarició el cabello suavemente y el Hamada no tardó en quedarse dormido. Llorar de esa forma era realmente agotador. 

**_“Puedo hacerte feliz, puedo hacer tus sueños realidad. No hay nada que yo no haría, iría hasta los confines de la tierra solo por ti, para hacerte sentir mi amor.”_ **

•••

Cuando Hiro abrió los ojos y trató de sentarse sobre la cama de Miguel notó dos cosas: estaba solo y le dolía el cuerpo. Su espalda se sentía pesada, su garganta raspaba y sus ojos estaban hinchados a más no poder. 

—Soy un desastre —su voz sonaba extraña. Se puso de pie y sintió sus piernas temblar, estaba hecho una mierda y no tenía idea de donde estaba Miguel. Revisó su móvil y vio dos mensajes, uno de Miguel y otro de Karmi.

Leyó primero el de Miguel.

_ “Hiro, salí a despejar mi cabeza, tengo mucho en que pensar… espero que hayas descansado un poco. Resuelve tus sentimientos, sé que no soy nadie para decir esto, pero piensa en tu felicidad… Espero que cuando logres resolver todo, puedas volver a ser feliz.  _

_ Perdona si te presione demasiado...” _

El mensaje del moreno lo hizo sonreír. Tenía que poner en orden sus sentimientos. volvió a sus mensajes y abrió el de Karmi.

_ “Tenemos que hablar.” _

Corto. Estaba preocupada y enojada. Era totalmente normal después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos durante los últimos meses. 

— _ ”Voy” _ —tecleo rápidamente y se dispuso a salir del departamento de Miguel. Era hora de resolver las cosas como un adulto. 

Tomó su chaqueta, se calzó sus zapatillas y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si tecleo un mensaje para Miguel: _ “Gracias por todo”.  _ El sonido de la puerta cerrándose y los pasos de Hiro alejándose marcaron el inicio del día donde el Hamada al fin cambiaría su vida. 

El camino hasta el departamento que compartía con Karmi se le hizo corto. Después de la noche anterior sentía, al fin, su cabeza más ligera. Tenía miedo, pero aun así se sentía con las agallas suficientes como para al fin decirle la verdad a su esposa. 

—Gracias —pagó el taxi y subió apresuradamente las escaleras hasta llegar frente a la puerta de su departamento. Tocó suavemente, no quería usar sus llaves, prefería que Karmi abriera la puerta cuando se sintiera lista.

Cinco minutos. Hiro espero pacientemente hasta que cinco minutos después de haber tocado la puerta se abrió revelando a una Karmi tan destrozada como él. 

—Pasa… —no se veía enojada, más bien se veía triste. 

El corazón de Hiro se estrujó.

—Karmi… —iba a decir algo, pero su esposa solo camino en dirección a la cocina. La miro con detenimiento y noto que llevaba aún la ropa de la noche anterior, posiblemente no había dormido nada. Trago saliva y apretó sus ojos para no ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

Entró a la cocina y la vio sentada, con un vaso de agua entre las manos.

—Hay alguien más, ¿cierto? —directa, como siempre. 

—Si —Hiro se sentó en la silla disponible.

—¿Desde cuando? —el Hamada notó como Karmi apretó sutilmente el vaso de agua en un intento de no llorar.

—Karmi… —quería decirle cuánto lo sentía, que de verdad había intentado no sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta.

—¿Desde cuando? — Karmi repitió la pregunta. Quería escucharlo, quería oír la verdad saliendo de los labios de Hiro, quizás así dejaría de sentirse tan miserable.

—Desde el día de la inauguración… —cada palabra salió de su boca liberando poco a poco la presión de su pecho.

Karmi se quedó en silencio, recordando lo extraño que había estado su esposo ese día, como lo había molestado con aquel músico que le había estado coqueteando.

—Te juro que lo intente… intente alejarme de Miguel, pero… —sus palabras sonaban como una excusa barata, pero ¡por Dios! Juraba por Dios que había intentado salir de esa confusión y continuar con su vida al lado de Karmi.

—El músico… —Karmi recién estaba terminando de procesar lo que Hiro había dicho. 

—Si… —atino a responder el asiatico.

Para Karmi todo tenía sentido en ese momento, la actitud de Hiro, no era la primera vez que lo veía comportarse así, en sus días de universidad había ido a comer un par de veces a un restaurant chino y las reacciones de Hiro con el cocinero se parecían mucho a las que había tenido ese día con el músico. Siempre había estado ahí, frente a sus ojos, simplemente no había querido verlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el suelo, querían decirse tantas cosas, pero sabían que si elegían mal sus palabras podrían herirse de forma irreparable.

¿Qué hacer cuando no hay nada más que hacer? 

¿Qué hacer cuando sabes que el amor de tu vida ya no lo es más…?

Había muchas cosas en juego, había mucho que se estaba decidiendo dentro de aquella cocina. Hiro miro alrededor y en cada rincón podía rememorar un momento feliz junto a Karmi, risas, abrazos, besos… noches cocinando juntos... Todo eso era demasiado doloroso. 

—Entonces… ¿se acabó? —fue Karmi la que retomo la conversación, ya no se molestaba en apretar aquel vaso de cristal entre sus manos, simplemente lo había dejado a un lado y había permitido que las lágrimas desbordaran sus ojos. Con esas palabras prácticamente estaba dejando ir a Hiro, lo estaba liberando para que fuera feliz con alguien más. 

Hiro miro a la mujer frente a él. Quiso abrazarla, la amaba… después de todo eran amigos, compañeros y había sido su esposa por cuatro años. Pero se contuvo, si la abrazaba ahora, probablemente no sería capaz de tomar una decisión. 

—Si… —respondió— Lo siento mucho —la miro a los ojos.

—¿Fuiste feliz conmigo? —no quería quedarse con ninguna duda.

—Demasiado —Hiro sonrió genuinamente— y te ame con locura —su sonrisa se vio interrumpida por un par de lágrimas.

—Me hubiese gustado estar contigo para siempre —sabía que no debería decir nada de eso, pero Karmi no quería guardarse nada. 

—Lo siento —realmente lo sentía. Odiaba ser el causante de tanto dolor.

—Hiro, para la próxima sé sincero… así lastimaras menos a los que amas —cerró la conversación y salió de la cocina.

El aire se sentía espeso, como cuando alguien muere y la tristeza se condensa en el techo de las habitaciones y no te deja respirar.

Hiro se quedó sentado observando la silla vacía frente a él. 

Se sentía triste, pero ligero… era una mezcla extraña. Por primera vez sentía que no necesitaba apoyarse en otro para entender lo que estaba sintiendo. La sensación de tener todo el orden era realmente tranquilizante.

El sonido de la puerta le indicó que Karmi había salido. 


End file.
